


Heleus Academy!

by michellemagly, WriterSine



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deal With It, F/F, F/M, More pairing tags to come, Rule 63 Scott, Sara is a trans girl, probably, scott is a girl as well, so we made it work, we both wanted to write f!ryder with our favorite ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellemagly/pseuds/michellemagly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Twins Sara and Scholastica “Scott” Ryder are starting their sophomore year of high school at the prestigious Heleus Academy. Normally, the Ryder family would never be able to afford the private school’s steep tuition, but the Andromeda Initiative, a program designed to uplift poor but intelligent students, is sponsoring their attendance. The twins soon discover, however, that the Andromeda Initiative is not exactly a popular program among the elite student body. Flung into the middle of a class war between the student cliques, Sara and Scott will have to overcome more than just their father’s “mad scientist” reputation to succeed. Add a Pathfinder Program counselor with no social skills, a grumpy old Krogran gym teacher, and the devious Principal Archon, and it might just be too much for them to handle!





	1. I'm Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a high school AU starring the characters of Mass Effect Andromeda. Both Sara and Scott Ryder are girls in this fic. Sara in particular is a trans girl and we will be exploring some of the struggles she faces with one or two bigots. However, that will not be main focus of the story. This story is not about Sara's transition or her trans identity, but we wanted the readers to be aware that we will be touching on a couple difficult things that young trans individuals deal with in life. Our decision to write the Ryder twins as two girls comes purely from a place of WriterSine wanting to writer F!Ryder/Jaal while Michelle Magly wanted to write F!Ryder/Peebee. Neither of us envisioned this story as having a poly romance, so we opted to have two female main characters to work with instead.

“Ugh, I wish we could wear pants,” Scott grumbled, flattening her hand against her thigh as a gust of wind lifted the hem of her olive green skirt.

“I don’t know,” said Sara, turning quickly so that the hem flared out. “It’s not the ugliest skirt.”

“It’s not that it’s ugly. Like, it looks great.” Scott motioned to her sister’s long legs. The skirt fell to just above her knee, leaving a gap of bare skin between the hem and the tops of the knee-high socks that covered her calves. The uniform also complimented her long, dark brown hair tied up in the ponytail. Sara was the picture of poise, whereas Scott felt trapped in the restricting fabrics. “I just don’t want to wear only skirts all the time, you know?”

“You just don't like being told what to do,” Sara replied. She graciously did not point out that Scott had spent half the summer running around in skirts of varying lengths.

“If I can’t at least wear a boys’ uniform, I’m going to come to school in my garter belt and stockings tomorrow. I don't care what the regs say,” Scott said as they walked into the school. The main hall was crammed full of students walking past one another. As far as Scott could tell, the first period bell had yet to ring, but class had to be soon.

“Where do we go to meet with Mr. Tann?” Sara asked. She stepped closer to Scott, almost like she was trying to hide behind her.

“Let’s find out.” Scott pushed past the other students over to the front desk, Sara following closely in her wake. A man sat with his gaze intently focused on a terminal. Scott waited a minute, but he never acknowledged them. “Hey.” He still remained focused on the terminal, typing away at something. “Hello?” Scott leaned forward and waved a hand between his face and the screen. That got his attention.

“Can I help you?”

“We were told to meet with Mr. Tann and Ms. Foster before going to class?”

“You two!” Scott looked to the side to see a krogan pointing at both of them. “Addison is this way, come with me.”

Being singled out made some students turn and look at them, opening up a way. Scott met their stares, then let her gaze slide past them. Some of the students looked curious and watched her and Sara walk by. Or, after a glance at the krogan, turned away and went about their business. Scott wondered if they were Initiative students too, or just didn’t care. Lastly there were those who scowled or smirked, whispering to one another out of the corner of their mouths as she and Sara passed. _Rich kids with too much freaking time on their hands, I bet_ , she thought, feeling a flash a momentary irritation at being turned into a bit of an exhibition by the krogan. Scott didn’t give a damn what these rich kids thought, but she would have liked to get the lay of the land first before she went around making waves. Sara, on the the other hand, did not make waves. Scott could feel her walking close behind and would bet money that her sister’s eyes were on the back of her head.

“Nakmor Kesh, I’m the librarian here at Heleus,” said the krogan holding out her hand for them to shake. Her gaze flicked up, over Scott’s shoulder. “You must be Sara.” Then she turned her gaze down. “And you must be Sc-”

“Scott Ryder, that’s me.” She shook the offered hand firmly, hoping Ms. Nakmor would take the hint.

The corners of Ms. Nakmor’s lips twitched up but all she said was, “Follow me. I’m sure you’re eager to get this over with and get to class.”

Ms. Nakmor led them through a door marked “Staff Only” and down a hallway with several doorways. One half-open door was labeled “Principal”.

After they passed it, Scott asked, “So you’re with the school, not with the Andromeda Initiative, how did you know our names?”

Ms. Nakmor chuckled. “You two are the first students enrolled through the Pathfinder Program. Anyone working at Heleus would have to have their head buried in the ground not to hear about you.”

“I didn’t realize we were so notorious,” Sara said.

The librarian glanced back, her lips quirked in amusement. “Right now you’re more interesting than notorious. But that could change depending on what you do with your time here at Heleus.” She stopped by a closed door and added, “But I’m sure you’re about to hear all that from the folks in there and don’t need to hear it from me. Come up to the Nexus Library later if you’re in need of study space or materials, or if you just like to read.”

Scott grinned, deciding in that instant that she liked the librarian. “We’ll probably see you later then. Thanks.”

Ms. Nakmor nodded and left. Sara and Scott looked at the closed door. The label on it read  “Andromeda Initiative”. The twins exchanged looks, then Sara knocked on the door and turned the handle.

The Andromeda Initiative’s offices were well-decorated but surprisingly small. There were rows of filing cabinets along one wall, and beside them, an ordered glass-top desk set near the door. Behind the desk were two other doors, one shut and the other ajar. The closed door was labeled “Director Tann”, the other “A. Foster”.

Standing hunched over the desk, gaze trained on a data pad with reports scrolling by, was a male turian with blue markings on his face. He looked up as Scott and Sara entered.

“You must be the Ryder twins,” he said, turning off the screen to the datapad. “Welcome to the Heleus Academy.”

“You’re Tiran Kandros, right?” Scott asked. “I recognize your voice from the comm. calls.”

Kandros nodded, his mandibles flaring in a small smile. “A pleasure to finally meet you both. I’ll be brief since I know Addison and the director are expecting you.” He gestured behind him at the half-open door. As they walked past, Kandros added, “Make sure to stay out of trouble. As head of security, it would be unfortunate to run into either of you regularly.”

Scott rolled her eyes at the threat, though she only did so knowing he could not see it. “We’re the model of civility, right Scott?” Sara elbowed her in the back as she spoke.

“Of course!” she replied, turning to give Kandros a smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Then we shouldn’t have a problem.” He then turned to Sara and offered her another smile. “Unlike Scott, I’m actually pleased to say I haven’t heard much about you, Sara. Let’s keep it that way.”

They continued to the door marked with Addison’s name. Scott could hear two people speaking inside. She knocked on the door and it creaked open. A salarian man stood hovering over the shoulder of a human woman. They had their heads turned down over a datapad. Scott cleared her throat.

Addison looked up. Her half-open mouth turned into what felt like an insincere smile. “Oh, it’s you two. Welcome to Heleus Academy.” She stood and offered her hand. Scott shook it and then stepped aside so Sara could as well. She waited to see if the salarian would make any effort to greet them. He did not, so she took one of the available seats. Sara sat down after shaking Addison’s hand. “I can’t tell you how thrilled we are to bring you two into the Andromeda Initiative, and straight into the Pathfinder Program as well. This is a big step for anyone within the Initiative.”

“So long as you two stay in the Pathfinder Program.” The salarian finally bothered to look at them. “My name is Director Tann. Myself and Ms. Foster advocate for you to remain part of the Initiative and receive funding to attend Heleus Academy.”

 _You mean you control the purse strings_ , Scott thought.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet both of you,” said Sara.

“Same.” Though Scott got a somewhat uncomfortable vibe from both Tann and Addison.

“As part of the Pathfinder Program, you two will be participating in accelerated learning courses reserved for the highest caliber of students attending Heleus Academy.” Addison cleared her throat. “You two are the first Andromeda Initiative students who have tested into it.”

“I always did like a challenge,” said Scott. She could not help but feel a little like a race horse being posed for examination.

“Good, you will need that enthusiasm.” Director Tann glanced between the two of them with no visible amount of interest. “Addison, I will let you finish up here. The board is expecting a report on student performances this afternoon.”

“Of course, Tann.” As soon as he shuffled out of the office, Addison seemed to relax. Her shoulders eased into more of a droop and the fake smile she wore dropped. “You both must be eager to get to your first class. I won’t keep you long.” She went over school etiquette and gave them each a brief rundown of the school layout. “You both should introduce yourselves to Sam before heading off to class. They will be your counselor for the Pathfinder Program. They’ll have your class schedules and can answer any other questions you have. You can find their office right next to the school nurse. As recipients benefiting from the Andromeda Initiative, you both must have an understanding of how vital this organization is. We’re all looking forward to your success.” The bell announcing that first period would start in three minutes rang. “Well, get going!”

Sara and Scott grabbed their things and left. Walking back down the hall, Scott began thinking over what she remembered from the proposed class schedule rather than paying attention to where they were going. First period was a shared biology class with Sara, or so she thought, but they split up after that until fourth period, and then again until sixth period. _Good. Maybe she’ll have a chance to make friends without me._ Sara embodied their mother’s quiet reserve while Scott had inherited their father’s brusque and impolite attitude.

Sara grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a stop. “Here. This is the nurse’s office.” She pointed to a door with various alien signs for medical assistance in addition to a little red cross placard.

“Well, no time to waste.” Scott opened the door and stepped in.

An asari looked up from her datapad and set it aside. Sara stepped out from behind Scott. “Hi, we didn’t mean to interrupt. Addison just said we should stop by.”

The asari smiled warmly. Like most of her species she was blue-skinned, with light-colored eyes, and a thin, white vertical line running down the center of her chin. “Not at all. Are you the Ryder twins? You must be here to speak with Sam, then. Their office is to the right.”

“Thank you,” Sara replied.

The door was ajar so Scott knocked on it before pushing it open. The office inside seemed small, but that was mostly an effect of the clutter. The desk was piled with datapads, books, and some actual papers. There was a small couch backed against one wall draped with a thick, heavy-looking blanket. Behind the desk sat a thin, reedy looking human with whiteish hair over an oval face. They wore loose but not baggy clothes, so the only thing Scott could tell was that the counselor was very slender. Clipped to the lapel of the tweed jacket was a badge that read: “They/Them/Their”.

The counselor looked up and motioned to two chairs in front of the desk. “Good morning, you must be Scott and Sara. Have you spoken to Addison already?” Their voice was a very mellow tenor, with a faint British accent.

“Yeah, she sent us here for schedules,” Scott said, sinking into a chair.

“Ah, yes, I have them right here.” The counselor had a nameplate that read: “Sam Ainsley Marcel”. After shuffling through datapads and a pile of papers, they produced two schedules and laid them on the table, pushing one toward each twin. “As you can see, all of your core classes are advanced placement, since you tested out of the regular courses. If you're able to keep your GPA a 3.5 or above, you'll be eligible to start earning dual credits next year. It’s possible that by end of your time here at Heleus, you’ll be halfway finished with a four year degree. You’ll both have regular quarterly meetings with me this first year to discuss your progress and make sure you stay on track, especially since there will be a lot more pressure on you than most sophomores.”

“You can say that again,” Scott muttered, thinking about Addison and Tann. Sara did not speak, instead she was studying her schedule with a furrowed brow and Scott guessed her sister was already mentally forming a plan that would satisfy all the expectations laid before her. She was efficient and ruthless like that.

The counselor blinked and looked up at Scott, as if they had been so caught up in planning for the future they had forgotten Scott and Sara. “Yes, but that's why I’m here, for both aid in planning your future and if you need help coping with the pressures of school, or even your personal life.” They smiled, it was lopsided and shy, as if the counselor didn’t smile much. However, there was so much earnest enthusiasm that Scott could not doubt that Sam, or Counselor Marcel, truly wanted to help her and Sara in anyway they could.

“Have you thought about what course of study you’d like to pursue after high school?” they asked. Before either Scott or Sara could respond they added, “Or extra curriculars, they’re also quite important in both creating networks as well as preparing you for future pursuits.”  
  
“Don’t you think it’s a little early for us to answer that?” Scott picked up the schedule and quickly glanced it over to make sure her class assignments lined up with what she had requested.

Sam shrugged. “It never hurts to consider the future. But we can talk about that later, if you’d like. My door is always open.” He paused the added, “Unless I’m with a student, in which case it won’t be and you’ll have to wait.” They laughed nervously and took a sip of coffee from a mug half concealed behind their terminal. “I’m here to provide counseling, of any kind, should you need it. Lexi, I mean, Dr. T’Perro is also a licensed counselor, should you wish to talk to her.”

“Thank you,” said Sara after a pause. Scott glanced up from her schedule and nodded.

“Do you have any other questions?”

Scott tucked her schedule away. “Yeah, actually. About the school uniform, could someone required to wear a skirt switch to pants if they wanted?”


	2. Meet Cutie

 

Sara resisted the urge to clap her palm against her forehead, barely. She understood that part of being Scott was pushing the envelope, but her timing and organization of priorities could use some work in her opinion. “We’ll see ourselves to class now,” she said, standing and pulling Scott up with her.

“But I’m not done talking,” Scott said, dragging her feet.

“Uniforms are determined by the gender identity and species you select in your enrollment paperwork. You can submit a form requesting an alternate uniform to the front desk. Otherwise, any formal complaints about the school uniform regulations must be submitted to the school board of directors,” Sam answered.

“Aw, come on,” Scott muttered. She  allowed Sara to steer her out of the room, however, and they made their way back to the main school halls. Everyone had already gone to class by the looks of it.

Sara peered down at her schedule. “It looks like Molecular Biology is in the east wing. Shall we?”

Scott let out a huff that ruffled her bangs. She ran a hand through the mess of short, brown hair, sorting it back into place. “Alright, but I’m going to find out about that form. Especially as it gets colder.” She shot a glare out a nearby window as the chill autumn sky. “I can’t believe they won’t let you switch it up just because you check female on a piece of paper.”

Sara ignored her sister’s grumblings, looking around the now starkly empty halls for directions to the East Wing. Scott would do what she thought best, and there was no real need to argue with her over this. “At least the focus will be on you,” she said, pulling Scott with her down the hall marked, “To East Campus.”

“Always happy to take the heat.”

When they reached the door, Sara paused and listened closely. She did not want to burst in during an awkward moment. All she could hear on the other side, however, was the clipped speech of what she assumed was a Salarian mid-lecture. She knocked firmly on the door and the lecture ceased. “Come in!” the same voice called out.

Sara hesitated, so Scott stepped forward and pushed the door open. They stepped inside.

A salarian stood at the head of the class, just like Sara thought. Her gaze swept over the 20 or so students clustered around their tables. They were a diverse collection of all sorts of races, immaculately dressed in their school uniforms, and all staring silently at her and Scott.

“Ah, you’re the Ryder twins!” the teacher said. “Welcome, welcome. Class!” He gestured directly at the two of them. “I’d like you to meet Scholastica and Sara.” Sara glanced over at Scott to see her turning scarlet at the mention of her full name. Thankfully, no one in the room thought to laugh at it.  “They’ll be joining us as part of the Andromeda Initiative.”

Scott cleared her throat. “Actually, I prefer to go by Scott, professor…”

“Herik! And thanks for letting me know. Have a seat anywhere there’s a free spot. I’ll add you to my seating chart later.” He hummed to himself as they walked past. Sara caught him making a note on a datapad, probably about Scott’s name. Scott, however, was still bright red in the face. They took an abandoned table in the back of the classroom, sliding onto the stools and letting their bookbags sprawl across the table surface. Professor Herik continued with his lecture, which mostly involved explaining what he planned on covering in the first semester. It was standard fare for a first day of school.

Sara pulled up her datapad and pretended to follow along with the syllabus. She opened a note program and typed out a message, ‘ _ are you okay?’ _ She nudged Scott to get her attention.

Scott pulled out her own datapad from her bookbag and typed a reply, ‘ _ was it too much to hope that no one would ever hear that dumb name again?’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry. I know it sucks.’ _ Sara noticed that Scott’s face was already starting to resume its normal shade, which was a relief. Scott did not write out a reply, so she focused her attention back to the front of the class. The material they would be covering was advanced, enough so that Sara felt like she might actually have to study.  _ Or at least ask Mom for some refresher points on all this stuff _ . Having two scientists for parents came with a few perks.

Toward the end of class, Professor Herik switched over from previewing material to outlining their first area of discussion: sustaining biodiversity in artificial environments. “It’s a perfect field of study! Just think, our very station is a rich test subject just waiting for your probing minds to investigate.”

Herik launched into discussing their first reading assignment for the semester. Sara only half paid attention, however, seeing as none of the information seemed critical. She scanned the room instead, making note of all the different students staring at their tables or off into space.

Up one row and to the left, Sara found herself studying an asari who sat next to a turian. She wore an old purple hoodie with the letters  _ Heleus Academy Robotics _ arching over a cracked print of the station’s silhouette, the school’s logo. The asari stretched and yawned, leaning backward until she was able to crane her neck far enough to lock gazes with Sara. She flashed a smile and a wink before looking away. Sara felt her face grow warm and she diverted her gaze down to her datapad.

Scott nudged her and she glanced over at her sister’s datapad. ‘ _ Why did she wink at us? _ ’

Her first instinct was to type back,  _ she was winking at me, _ but she reigned in that impulse and instead quickly tapped out, ‘ _ dunno. _ ’

When class ended, Sara packed up her bag and tried to leave the classroom in a way that would put her close to the asari, just so she might be able to introduce herself, but she slipped out of the room too quickly and Sara ended up bumping into the turian who had been seated next to her instead. “Watch out!”

Sara took a step back, gazing up at the tall turian and flashing her an apologetic smile. “Sorry. New school, new traffic patterns, you know?”

The turian, in addition to towering over her, wore the nicest pair of tech glasses Sara had ever seen. The blue hue enhanced the sharp color of her green eyes and complimented her purple family markings. She narrowed her eyes at Sara. “Yeah, you are new.” She nodded toward Scott. “You and your sister should come with me for a moment. I wanna show you something real quick.”

“We’ve got class,” Scott said, following her and Sara out of the classroom.

“Look, it will just take a minute. Name’s Vetra, by the way.” Vetra led them out of the classroom and down the hall toward the battalion of lockers located in a place called Central Hall, a long, wide space with other wings of classrooms branching off it. “I like to keep my operation centrally located,” Vetra said, pausing in front of a row of lockers that look indistinguishable from all the others. 

“What do you mean operation?” Sara asked, feeling a little trepedatious. Beside her, Scott crossed her arms and Sara’s nervousness dissipated somewhat. Scott had enough bravery, and bluster where the bravery stopped, there was more than enough for Sara to borrow. 

Vetra shrugged and leaned back against the lockers. “It’s a long school day. Food’s not permitted outside the cafeteria, and that’s only open between the hours of 11:30 AM and 1:00 PM. The dispensers themselves are only open until 1:30 PM.”

“And?” Scott said.

“So, when you start feeling those mid-afternoon munchies. Remember that Vetra’s got your back,” she replied and banged her fist on the door of the locker behind her. It flew open revealing portable shelves installed in the sides. Each was stocked full of almost every type of snack Sara could imagine. There were different kinds candy, packages of chips and crackers, dehydrated fruit snacks, protein bars, and gummie snacks. 

Before either Scott or Sara could respond. Another human student approached. “You’re Vetra Nyx, right? I heard I could come to you for a gum fix.”

Vetra closed the snack locker and shifted, opening the one behind her. “You heard right. For levo I’ve got  mint, spearmint, wintergreen, long lasting, double bubble, grape, strawberry, watermelon, and chiclets. What’ll it be?”

While the boy selected his gum, Sara glanced at her sister. Scott met her gaze, her eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth drawn up in a smile. Sara glanced back at the exchange as Vetra took the boy’s credit chit and scanned it with her omni-tool. She couldn’t deny it either, Vetra was cool, really cool. 

Vetra held out the credit chit. The boy took it but Vetra didn't let go. Her tone as light and business-like as before, she asked, “You know my name, but do you know about my number one rule?”

The boy gulped. “Y-yeah, if any teachers ask, I brought it from home?”

“Damn right you did,” Vetra said and let go of the credit chit. As the boy pocketed it she grinned at him. “Thanks for your business.”

After the boy left, Sara frowned. Vetra was clearly taking a calculated risk by show them this. She said, “So, if you’re technically breaking the rules, why trust us with your operation?”

Vetra shut the gum locker and hummed, her subharmonics making it sound melodic as well as thoughtful. “I can always use new clients, but you’d hear about this through word of mouth eventually. I’m part of the Andromeda Initiative too, Heleus can be a rough place, especially for new AI kids. We’ve got to look out for one another, where we can.”

The bell rang signifying next period would begin in three minutes. Central Hall started to empty. Scott nudged Sara gently with her shoulder. “I should go. See you later.” She smiled encouragingly and Sara smiled back but her nervousness was returning. 

“Nice to meet you, Vetra,” Scott said and took off down the hall. 

“It was nice to meet you. Thanks for letting us know about the snacks. Scott will probably become one of your regulars,” Sara added.

“Same,” Vetra replied, her mandibles flaring in a smile. She bent to gather her things.

Sara glanced at her schedule. She had Physics back in East Hall near where the Biology lab had been. She turned to walk back the way they’d come. After a few seconds she realized with a little consternation that Vetra was following her. “Where are you going?” she asked, trying to make polite conversation.

“Physics.” Vetra lengthened her stride to easily catch up to her.

“Me too!”

Together they hurried down East Hall until Vetra stopped by one of the doors. “You’re welcome to sit by us, if you want,” she said as they walked in. 

“Thanks,” Sara said, feeling a little relief. 

Vetra led her to a bench near the far wall. An asari sat there already, her head bowed over some pieces of tech. She looked up as Vetra sat down beside her. It was the winking asari from biology. Sara sank into the seat next to Vetra, trying not to blush under the asari’s gaze as she leaned around Vetra to get a better look at Sara.

Vetra said, “This is Peebee,” and pushed her back into her seat. “It’s rude to stare,” she directed at the asari.

“Just familiarizing myself with the new kid.” Peebee stuck her tongue out at Vetra and leaned around her, flashing Sara a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Sara smiled back. “Nice to meet you, too.” She liked the look of Peebee, even down to the odd stripe she wore across her eyes. It added a layer of mischief to her appearance that Sara guessed also complimented her personality. “You guys are both sophomores, too?” she asked, glancing between Vetra and Peebee.

“And Andromeda Initiative, just like you and Scott. How did the program miss you two the first time around?”

Sara shrugged, her mind already thinking of a way to push aside the question. She would rather not get into the gritty details of her “mad scientist” father being dishonorably discharged from the military and being forced to settle on a station with his family while he continued his clandestine projects in poverty. “Me and Scott just never tested for it the first time around.”

Before either of them could question her further, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The asari professor introduced herself as Dr. Aridana. She went over course materials and requirements briefly before launching right into a physics lecture, which covered the principles behind the philosophy of science they would be using in all their in-class research. Sara took notes the entire time, pleased that, for once in her academic career, she felt like she was learning something new.

When the class ended, she received a notice on her omnitool alerting her that she needed to visit the principal’s office before third period. With a sigh, Sara packed up her supplies and shouldered her bag.  _ I guess the principal wants to give us a welcome speech as well _ . She slid from her stool and began walking toward the door.

Peebee quickly caught up with her and leaned in close so they were shoulder to shoulder. “Hey there, what class do you have next?”

Sara felt her face grow hot and she looked at the floor rather than meet Peebee’s very intent gaze. “Environmental Geology, I think.”

“Boo. What about after that? Are you in comp with us?”

“I think so, yeah.” She managed to temper down the embarrassment she felt and met Peebee’s gaze. “Save me a seat?”

Peebee flashed her a grin. “Only the best seat in the house.”

“Would you just give that poor girl some room?” Vetra approached them and shoved Peebee aside. “You’re gonna scare her, getting in her personal space like that.”

“Sara didn’t seem to mind.” She pouted up at Vetra, who groaned and ushered them through the classroom door and out into the hall.

“Need a guide to your next class?” Vetra asked.

“Actually, I need to check in with the principal. Must be a new kid thing.” Both Vetra and Peebee grimaced at the word  _ principal _ . “What?”

Neither rushed to answer her. Vetra raised a hand and rubbed the back of her head. “Well, Principal Archon isn’t, he’s not exactly...friendly.”

“He’s no cuddler,” Peebee added, a frown settling on her face. “He’s downright miserly, unless you’re one of his teacher’s pets.”

“Oh.” Sara felt a sense of dread pool in her stomach like ice water. “Well. Thanks for that.”

“Yeah, good luck.” Vetra waved at both of them before heading off to wherever her next class was.

Peebee lingered, her gaze darting around anywhere but at Sara. “So, yeah. If you survive Archon. I’ll have a seat for you. And maybe, you know, if you’re into science and stuff, you should think about checking out the robotics team with me over lunch.” The words tumbled out in a rush, and before she could even answer, Peebee waved at her and ran down the hall. “See you later!”

Sara stared as she ran. She could not help feeling a little giddy.  _ Does she want to be friends with me? _ She thought about the casual wink Peebee had thrown, the physical contact of them standing shoulder to shoulder. Sara felt herself blush and she turned to walk toward the principal’s office. She did not have time to think about this. She had to meet Principal Archon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We crave external validation. Leave a comment. Do you think the Sara and Scott that we've presented here work?


	3. The Principal of the Thing

The alert to go to the principal’s office had arrived right at the end of Scott’s statistics class. It was easy enough to slip out of class at the sound of the bell and break away from the crowds of students. Scott hummed quietly as she walked through the halls to the front office. At this rate it was going to be hard to learn anything if she kept spending time there for no good reason. She hadn't done anything to warrant a visit. _And it’s not like my reputation is_ that _bad. I didn’t set our last school’s gym on fire or anything like that_. She grimaced.

After reaching the front desk she was ushered through the “Staff Only” door by a receptionist then marched down the hall to the principal’s office. Scott discovered that this was, in fact, the office of another kett receptionist, who sat at a desk facing the door. To his left were a series of uncomfortable looking chairs and benches set against the wall on either side of another door that must lead to Principal Archon’s actual office. The only other person there was an angaran student. He wore a letterman jacket over the olive green and white bodysuit most male angarans wore as their uniform. His skin was pink and his arms crossed.

The principal’s receptionist looked up as Scott came in and approached the desk. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could another voice came in over a comm. link: “Send him in.”

The receptionist turned to the angaran student and motioned to the door. Scott watched the student stand up out of the corner of her eye, mostly focusing on the movements of his double-jointed knees. Until being enrolled in Heleus, she had not been able to meet or interact with many angara. All the previous schools she and Sara attended had been majority or exclusively composed of council races.

“Take a seat until you’re called,” the receptionist said as the angaran student disappeared inside the office.

Scott went to a bench near the principal’s door so she could see when Sara walked in. As she sat down she heard a deep, gravelly voice say: “...the door.”

She looked up in time to see the door swing slowly outward until only a crack showed. It seemed the angaran student was petty as hell. Her interest piqued, Scott crossed her legs with a flourish and leaned against her left elbow, try to be subtle about her eavesdropping.

When the receptionist got up and left a few seconds later she abandoned subtlety and leaned over the armrest as far as she could without falling out of her seat.

“Do you know why you are here, Darav?” said the principal. His gravelly voice sounding especially guttural as he pronounced the angaran student’s name.

Darav did not reply.

“This is the _second_ time you have been sent here for violating dress code regulation #9.” There came the smacking sound of flesh against something hard, and Scott guessed he must have slapped his desk for emphasis.

“I was not violating anything,” Darav interjected. “As I explained to the teacher and then to vice-principal Zgtt, That insignia is representative of my family. It is of cultural significance and therefore permissible.”

“Symbols of religious or cultural significance are permitted except where they violate the school dress code. The sign of an outside group or organization like this cannot obstruct the school insignia. Which is what you were doing with it pinned to your letterman!”

“It was not even on the school logo,” Darav protested.

“The jacket, like the school uniform, is representative of the school.”

Silence followed Archon’s declaration. _That’s it. Garter belt and stockings tomorrow,_ Scott decided with a scowl.

The principal spoke again, “If you persist in flashing this sign, measures beyond detention will be taken. As it stands you will have detention after school on Friday. But, I understand the biathlon team is trying to meet the minimum membership requirements before the season starts. I imagine that will be even more difficult with only two students instead of three, wouldn’t you?”

Darav didn’t say anything. However, Scott thought she heard some rustling as if he were shifting where he stood. She leaned over further, trying to hear.

“Return to class,” the principal ordered.

Startled, Scott slid away from the doorway and back onto the bench. Darav came out, closing the door behind him completely this time. He stopped, one hand still on the handle, as if he’d glimpsed her sudden movement. Their eyes met. Like most angara Darav’s eyes were very wide, and blue. Three dark, metal cuffs adorned the upper ridge on the left side of his head. _Is that like ear cartilage? It’s not part of his hood, or is it?_ Scott wondered. A little below the piercings, bisecting the left curve of his hood was an old scar with jagged edges that looked as long as her forefinger.

Darav’s gaze shifted down. Following it, Scott realized that her eavesdropping maneuvers had caused her skirt to ride up, exposing a couple inches of thigh. Making no move to cover her legs, Scott looked up again. Darav had refocused on her face. They stared at one another a moment longer.

Then, the receptionist returned, and sat at his desk, telling Darav to return to his third period class. Darav obeyed without comment, or looking back. Scott watched him go, her chin propped on her hand.   _Biathlon, huh. That’s skiing and marksmanship, isn’t it?_

Her musings were interrupted a minute later as the door opened again. A familiar voice said, “I’m here to see the principal? I’m sorry, I got lost on the way.”

The receptionist jerked his head toward Scott. “Wait until you're called.”

Scott beamed as Sara came into the office and sat beside her. “How was your second period?”

Sara blushed a little but before she could respond the receptionist said, “No talking.”

Scowling, Scott shot him a side-eyed glare. It’s not like they were here because they were in trouble.

The corners of Sara’s mouth drew back in a smile of resigned commiseration. But then she leaned into Scott’s shoulder and whispered, “Good.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then the principal’s voice rumbled from the comm, “Send them in.”

Principal Archon’s office was large and decorated in dark greens, browns, and dull metallic shades. He had a massive desk of wood with a dark metal trim. Behind him was a large floor to ceiling window that overlooked the dark, star-studded expanse of Space outside. It was such a glorious view that it momentarily distracted Scott from the reason they were there. It made her want a ship to pilot.

There weren’t any chairs in front of the desk so the twins had to stand. Principal Archon gazed up at them from his seat. His face was shaped like a stretched out heart and a matte shade of black. His nose was so flat he almost had none to speak of, and set over a pursed, thin-lipped mouth. Most notable were his wide-set pale blue eyes and the crowning circle of bone that rose over his head. Rough bone covered the rest of his shoulders and limbs. It made him look regal and intimidating. However, coupled with the broad window behind him and the expanse of the desk, he also seemed small.

“Welcome to Heleus Academy,” he said, his voice gravelly.

“Thank you, sir.” Sara had spoken. Scott didn’t bother playing nice. She had his measure already.

“Heleus is an exalted institution of learning. It is a privilege to host such an experimental endeavor such as the Pathfinder Program here.” Archon’s gaze flitted between the two of them. He furrowed his brow, and Scott wondered what either of them could have possibly done to piss him off.

 _Probably exist_ , she thought wryly.

“We will work hard to be a credit to it,” Sara said.

“Sara and I are here for a reason,” Scott said. “We earned our places here.”

“And will go on earning, I presume,” the principal replied. He tapped a datapad centered before him on the desk. “With such interesting records, the Board of Directors and I are certainly watching.” He tapped the screen once. “Even your names are intriguing. One born Shadrach who insists on being called Sara. The other born Scholastica who insists on being called Scott.” He looked up at her. “It is an affectation, is it not?”

Because the bony bastard was looking right at her, Scott struggled to keep her anger from showing. She could handle people picking on her for her name, but hearing him so casually throw out Sara’s deadname like that put someone permanently on her shit list. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sara’s head bow. Scott’s pulse pounded in her ears. Her hands clenched into fists and Scott put them behind her back so Archon wouldn’t see.

“S-Sara is my legal name, sir,” Sara said, her voice wavering at first then growing a little stronger.

“ _Mine’s_ a nickname. Scholastica’s such a mouthful, you know?” Scott retorted. _Get the attention off Sara. She doesn’t need this shit_. Even so, she felt a swell of pride in her sister.

After a pause and as if he were not pricking sore spots at all, Principal Archon added in a casual tone, “And the matter of your last name. It is my hope that Alec Ryder’s children will be, as you said, a credit to Heleus.”

“And don’t forget our mom. Dr. Ellen Ryder? The woman who singlehandedly revolutionized modern biotic amp technology,” Scott said. Her cheeks burned with an angry blush.

Her tone seemed to be edging them into a danger zone. Sara shot her a look out of the corner of her eye.

The principal gave her a flat stare and merely said, “Yes, I am well aware. You have much to live up to.”

They remained caught in what felt like a staring contest. Scott’s eyes started to burn but she did not want to look away. She wanted to shove her fist into this guy’s face. Finally, he sighed and looked away from them. It did not feel like winning, however. “You are dismissed to your classes,” he said with a wave of his hand. “We cannot have the newest additions to the Pathfinder Program missing _all_ of their first day.”

Only the clenching of her jaw kept Scott from voicing a shriek of outrage. That, and Sara grabbing her by the arm. After a muttered “thank you”, she yanked them both out of there.

As soon as they reached the relative privacy of the halls, Scott let her rage burst forth. “I’m reporting him to the Board of Directors,” she growled, wishing she could yell with no consequences. She wanted to storm the office of someone with authority right now. For a moment she wracked her brain trying to decide who they could turn to. _Director Tann won’t care. Addison Foster probably won’t either, she’d go through the motions but she wouldn’t fight. Maybe Sam? But he doesn’t really have the clout to go toe-to-toe with the principal._

Scott clenched her jaw, feeling her outrage spike again. “What an asshole! What a downright asshole. And how _dare_ he treat you like that! I’m surprised he didn’t say shit about mom’s illness too.”

Next to her, Sara made shushing motions with her hands and glanced around the halls. They were completely empty, however, and all the classroom doors were shut. “Scott, please don’t make a big deal out of it. Maybe he didn’t know, or realize what it implies to a human.”

Scott turned to Sara, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “Yeah, well maybe he should have been trained on that before they let him be principal of an entire high school.” Some of her anger dissipated the moment she saw a watery glimmer in Sara’s eyes. “Shit, are you alright?”

Sara looked away and closed her eyes, pressing her hands to her face to swipe away any tears that might have escaped. The sight made Scott’s heart constrict a little. “I’ll be fine,” Sara muttered. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble over me, okay?”

Scott forced herself to let go of the tension in her shoulders and unclenched her jaw. She let out a deep sigh and pulled Sara into a tight hug. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” she said, rubbing Sara’s back slowly. She felt Sara press her face into her shoulder. “I’m just protective of you, you know?”

Sara nodded against her shoulder. “I don’t always need your protection, not when it’ll hurt you.”

“You should know by now that nothing hurts me. I’m practically Supergirl.” Scott laughed, it was only a little forced.

“Even Supergirl isn’t perfect. She has her weaknesses,” Sara pointed out with a tiny chuckle.

“Good thing I’m not trying to be perfect,” Scott replied and loosened her hug. She would take a laugh, no matter how small.

“We won’t even be near perfect if we don’t get to class,” Sara said as she stepped out of Scott’s embrace. She smiled slightly. “We’ve got a lot to prove, after all.”

Scott grinned, showing her teeth. “That’s the spirit. See you in Fourth Period.”

They separated and hurried off to their respective classes. When she reached “Introduction to Council Languages” the teacher was in the middle of a lecture about the structure of the class. She motioned Scott to the nearest open seat without breaking stride.

Scanning the room, Scott noticed two things. The first was Vetra motioning to an empty seat behind her. The second was Darav, the anagaran student from the principal’s office. Scott sat behind Vetra and started taking notes. There were no empty seats near Darav, however, or she would have been tempted. Nevertheless, she smiled to herself. _I’ll just catch him after class_.

When the bell rang Scott was packing her things in haste when the teacher said, “Ryder, you missed the first part of class. Come up and I’ll give you the syllabus and the beginning of the lecture.”

“Uh, sure. Thanks, sorry I was late.”

The teacher waved it away and started to rummage through the papers on her desk. As she waited, Scott watched Darav disappear out the door. “Crap!” she muttered under her breath.

Scott was happily surprised to see Vetra waited for her. When they walked out together, Vetra asked, “Know that guy? The pink skinned angaran student?”

Scott sensed an opening. “Not really, just that his last name is Darav and he’s on the biathlon team. Do you?”

“I know of him. His name’s Jaal Ama Darav. Unlike us he’s a legacy student. I think his family even helped found the school. Served on the board. Endowed money. Brought home trophies. You name it, the Darav clan has done it.”

“I wonder why the principal doesn’t like him very much. Isn’t he the kind of student that Archon should be kissing ass to?”  When Vetra gave her a confused look, Scott leaned in close and quietly summarized her eavesdropping.

“I don’t know,” Vetra said. “I wanna say I heard that the Daravs lost a lot of their money recently. And anyway, some of the old guard families were more supportive of the Andromeda Initiative than the principal is. Jaal’s family might be one of those.”

As they merged with a major artery of students a voice called out, “Watch out. No need to push, There’s plenty of time to get to class. Hey, Vetra!”

The speaker was a human with brown skin and dense, curly black hair that grew up and outward. He had light brown eyes, a somewhat large, broad nose, and a wide grin as he worked. He wore the human male uniform of an olive green blazer over white shirt with a black tie and black pants. He waved once, then cut through the throng toward them like a duck skimming over water. Vetra paused as he approached so Scott did too. She watched as he motioned some students ahead of him or held out his arm to let others pass. A few followed in his wake before breaking away and exiting the crowd. When he was close enough she saw the badge pinned to the the lapel of his blazer, a sun emblazoned with the letters “HA” on it.

 _A hall monitor,_ Scott realized. Her brows drew down a little. Thinking of Vetra’s snack operation, she wondered if they were in trouble.

Vetra saw her expression and said, “Relax. Liam may be a legacy and a hall monitor but he’s one of the good ones.”

Liam joined them, a big grin on his face. “You heading to Advanced Comp?” At Vetra’s nod he turned to Scott. “You too? Scott Ryder, right?”

Scott shot him a questioning look, brows raised, but she nodded.

“I’m in Molecular Biology with Dr. Herik too,” he explained, then added, “and your second period class, actually. Follow me.”

“Liam knows the school halls like almost nobody else,” Vetra said as they set off after him.

“All part of the job,” Liam said over his shoulder as they started up a staircase. Sure enough, they reached the classroom with five minutes to spare.

Pausing just inside the door, Scott saw that that Sara was already there, talking to an asari with black markings over her eyes and a hoodie. Sitting further back and writing longhand in a journal was Darav. Scott’s eyes narrowed. She followed Vetra to where Sara sat and set her bag on the empty desk in front of her sister.

Vetra introduced Liam to Sara and Peebee, the asari, to Scott.

After a nod to Peebee, who had given her a brief once-over with a glance, Scott grinned at Sara and Vetra. “Watch my stuff for a second? I’m going in.”

Then she strode off to talk to Darav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy, press that kudos button ;D


	4. Food For Thought

Sara watched her sister walk away, a fierce, focused look in her eye. She had seen it on Scott’s face before. It usually meant that Scott was determined on some task and wouldn’t be diverted. It also sometimes meant trouble, though Sara hoped that wasn’t the case this time. She looked up at Vetra. “What’s she talking about?”

Vetra was still standing, her arms crossed as she watched Scott approach an angaran student sitting a few desks behind them. “Scott wanted to talk to him after third period. Apparently she met him in the principal’s office?”

“Figures,” Sara muttered, shaking her head. Peebee laughed and Vetra smiled. Liam, the hall monitor, was watching Scott and the angaran. 

Sara turned just in time to hear Scott say, “You’re Darav, right? Jaal Ama Darav?”

Jaal Ama Darav looked up. A look of recognition passed over his face before his expression smoothed into curiosity. “Yes, and you are?”

“Scott Ryder. I’m interested in joining the biathlon team.”

Sara snorted and quickly raised a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Vetra’s mandibles twitched and she finally slid into a seat, leaning a little closer to Sara. “Something funny?” she asked.

Sara took a deep breath to get a grip on her reaction and glanced back at Scott to see her and Jaal talking animatedly with one another about disassembling rifles. “Well, biathlon is that sport where you shoot a rifle and cross-country ski, right?”

“That’s right,” Liam said.

“Scott doesn’t know how to ski.” Sara grinned and shook her head. “She’s never even said she wanted to learn.”

Vetra hummed and spared a glance back over at them. “It seems she’s found an interest, then.”

Liam laughed at the quip but Sara made a face. “I don’t need to think about Scott getting all flustered over some boy.” She watched the two interact. Scott was certainly interested in whatever her and Jaal were discussing.  _ Maybe she just wants to be friends with him. She’s always been the outgoing one _ . Sara was certain, in fact, that if Vetra and Peebee hadn’t adopted her into her circle of friends she would be sitting entirely alone in class.

“Hey.” Peebee poked her in the shoulder, drawing her out of her thoughts. “Since Scott is probably going to be scoping out biathlon practice, you definitely now need to come check out the robotics team’s lab over lunch.”

Sara had all but forgotten Peebee’s earlier invitation to spend lunch together. “I mean...sure, depending on what Scott’s doing I guess.” She had a hard time reading Peebee’s interest in her. In general, she seemed to engage in a flirty, aloof manner with most other students.  _ So why do I have to blush every time she talks to me? _ She reasoned that her frustration had to come from being unable to properly interpret Peebee’s intentions toward her...or toward anyone else, for that matter. “I’m not really good with robotics, though,” she added.

Peebee shrugged. “We can teach you the code and stuff. You’re smart, though. You’ve got that unique way of looking at problems that some kids just don’t!”

“Oh yeah? You’ve had one class with me. Where did you get that observation from?”

Peebee smirked. “I’m an excellent judge of character, I’ll have you know.”

Simultaneously, Vetra and Liam said, “No you’re not.”

Peebee flipped them both off and turned back to Sara. “If you’re not comfortable with it, fine, but you should at least come check out the lab before you turn me down.”

Before Sara could reply, Scott walked back over to them and slid into a seat ahead of her sister. “Hey, do you mind if I go hang out with Jaal at lunch for a little bit? He wants to show me the shooting range they use for practice.”

“Uh, sure. No problem.” Sara glanced at Peebee, who gave her a thumbs-up. “I was going to check out the robotics team, anyways.”

Scott smiled at her. “You were? That’s awesome!” She reached over and squeezed her shoulder. “I bet you’d be great at robotics.”

“See? What did I say?” Peebee asked.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the bell signaling the start of class rang and their professor stepped to the front of the room.

She was an older angara, her face lined about her large deep blue eyes. Her skin was a deep, purple-pink, tinted lighter on her face than the top of her head and hands. Sara’s eyes widened as she recognized their teacher with a jolt of surprise. It was Moshae Sjefa, a woman recognized by more than the angara as a technical genius, cultural icon, and respected authority on education. When Sara and her sister were accepted to Heleus, she had dug into the school’s history and credentials. The Moshae was listed as a member of the board, Sara had not realized until this moment that she still taught classes.  _ Scott and I  _ really  _ are lucky to have this opportunity _ , she thought as the Moshae called roll. Sara loved the challenge of these AP courses, but on very few occasions had she wanted to impress a teacher as badly as she wanted to impress Moshae Sjefa.  _ With time and hard work _ , she resolved. It was her strength, after all.

Beside her, Peebee leaned close and whispered, “She only teaches one or two classes a semester. I would do almost anything to be in her robotics class.”

Her breath tickled the hair by Sara’s ear and she had to resist the urge to blush at their closeness.  _ What’s wrong with me? Maybe joining Robotics club is a bad idea. _ That thought brought no sense of relief, however. Peebee was hard to read beyond being cheerful and outgoing. Unlike with some constantly upbeat people, Sara didn’t feel pressure to be that way in response. Just being around Peebee seemed to draw her out naturally.  _ That’s good, isn’t it? _

She did not have long to worry about this as the Moshae began her lecture. Peebee sat back and Sara turned her attention to note-taking.

~*~

When the bell rang Scott packed her things and followed Sara and their adopted group into the halls. 

Liam peeled away, saying “Duty calls. See you in the cafeteria.” 

As he walked away, Vetra grinned and said, her tone ironic, “Same goes for me. Before and after lunch is one of my busiest times.”

Scott, Sara, and Peebee went to their lockers then proceed to the cafeteria. In the bustle, Scott lost sight of Jaal. Once they reached the clamor outside the cafeteria, she spotted him following them to lunch. When their gazes met he offered her a smile and a wave. 

“Guys, let’s wait up for Jaal,” she said, pulling on Sara’s sleeve.

They stopped and turned. Jaal waded past throngs of students to catch up with them. “Hello,” he said, first to Scott, and then sparing a glance at everyone else. “Shall we grab food?”

Just before they entered the cafeteria Liam joined them. With him was an unfamiliar girl with an undercut that was swept across her forehead and over one ear. Her hair was dyed silver on top, though her dark eyebrows set over calm, brown eyes suggested at her natural color. She had a competent, matter-of-fact air about her. Her posture was straight and her uniform showed signs of ironing. 

“This is my friend, Cora Harper,” Liam said, then introduced her to everyone. Jaal and Cora realized they shared a poetry class together fifth period. Then, all of them set off toward the lunch lines.

“So, Jaal,” Liam said, throwing an arm around his shoulders, as if they had known each other more than by reputation for longer than a minute. Scott stifled a laugh at the look of surprise that flickered across Jaal’s face. “You’re always welcome to hang with us, you know. By the way, can you swing me an introduction to Paaran or Evfra? I have Stu-Co proposals that I’d like to go over with them.”

Jaal’s face darkened with what Scott assumed was blush. “Perhaps, though I cannot promise anything. They should both be in a Student Council meeting right now. In any case, I was going to take Scott down to the shooting range. She expressed an interest in participating in biathlon.”

“Yeah, well, another time.” Liam patted his other shoulder with his free hand and let go. “I’ll let you get your food in peace, then.”

Jaal chuckled dryly as they shuffled through the noisy cafeteria. “It is much appreciated.” 

The cafeteria was a long room with rows upon rows of tables in the center and  three separate lunch counters. Liam pointed to the one on the opposite side from the doors. “That’s levo food.” His hand moved to the right, past a partition in the wall. “That’s angaran food.” 

Vetra came up and joined them, nodding her head to a shorter lunch counter along the right wall. “And that’s for dextro students like me. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.”

They split up to get their food. Sara and Peebee emerged from the line first with Scott just behind them. Both their lunches were covered. Peebee linked her arm through Sara’s, making Sara blink with surprise. Scott noted, however, that Sara didn’t pull away from their new friend. It made her grin. 

“I’m gonna whisk Sara off to the robotics room,” she said.

Sara offered an apologetic wave to Liam and Cora who were coming up behind Scott. “I’ll see you after lunch.”

“Have fun,” Scott called as they walked away. She, Liam, and Cora found a mostly empty table. Vetra, and Jaal, to Scott’s pleasure, joined them soon after.

As they were settling in to eat Cora said, “Oh, drat! I forgot to ask them about joining the botany club.”

“There’s a Botany club?” Vetra asked as she raised a utensil laden with a quivery piece of pale meat to her mouth.

“Not yet, but there will be,” Cora said. “I’ve started one with Sam, the school counselor, as advisor. It’ll be official once I’ve recruited enough members.” She glanced at all of them. “Can I put you down as prospective members? I plan on holding meetings once a month in the greenhouses, during lunch.”

“Sure,” Scott said between mouthfuls of soup. “I like dirt.”

“Put me down to help as well,” Liam said.

Cora set down her fork and started typing their names into her omnitool. When she was done she looked up at Vetra and Jaal expectantly.

Vetra made a thoughtful humming noise and said, “Alright, I’ll come. It sounds interesting.”

Jaal looked up from the round fruit he was eating, eyebrows raised. He said, “Plants...aren’t really my thing.”

“I can’t persuade you to give it a try? You won’t even think about it?” Cora asked.

Jaal sighed. “I’ll think about it, maybe.”

“Maybe’s good enough for me. Thanks Jaal,” Cora replied and typed into her omnitool.

Scott ate as quickly as possible without trying to appear rude. She wanted to go check out the shooting range, and possibly convince Jaal to lend her some ski equipment so she could get a head start on not looking like an utter moron. She had practiced as a rifleman with her dad since she was strong enough to hold a gun, and didn’t worry about making a fool of herself in the practice range. Despite her concerns over skiing, her mind wandered back to Sara as she ate. She remembered Peebee linking arms with her, and while she was happy to see her sister hanging out with someone so outgoing and affectionate, she couldn’t help feeling a knot of sisterly worry form in her stomach. “So what’s the deal with Peebee?” she asked between bites.

Vetra, who had been asking Cora about what plants they were allowed to grow (“Not  _ those _ plants, Vetra.”) paused and looked back at Scott. “She’s high energy. Likes new people.” Her mandibles twitched as she studied Scott. “But I don’t think she’s got plans to do wrong by Sara. Just trust me on that one. She’s a good egg, as you humans say.”

Scott nodded and picked at her food a bit more. She seriously doubted Sara would let someone just come in and sweep her off her feet, but Peebee definitely played the role of charmer.  _ Is it too much to hope for a quiet first year for us? _ She glanced across the table at Jaal and smiled. Talking her way onto the biathlon team on the first day did not qualify as  _ quiet _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got something you wanna say? Wanna just tell us to go on? Think we did something well? Or awfully? Let us know in a comment :)


	5. Are The Halls of Heleus to be Thus Polluted

From across the lunch table, Jaal set down his utensils and pushed his tray aside. “Are you ready to go to the shooting range?”

Scott nodded and grabbed the bunch of grapes off her tray. They rose from the table and turned in their dishes. 

As they left the cafeteria he said, “The range, like most of the specialized sports facilities is actually a short tram ride away from the school. To get there we will need to be accompanied by a teacher. Coach Drack is our coach anyway so this is a good opportunity to meet him.”

After a few minutes they reached the gymnasium. Tucked down a short hall just to the right of the door was an office. Jaal knocked and opened the door.

Inside was an old desk and shabby chairs. Shelves around the walls contained books, a few dusty trophies, and sports equipment, much of it broken. Seated behind the desk, his clawed feet propped up on its surface was an old krogan. His skin was a light green-brown. The spiked frill on his head was the same color, fading to a faint ashy-gray. He wore a bright yellow tracksuit.

Coach Drack made a snorting noise as they entered and lowered his feet to the floor. “Oh, it’s you, Jaal. What do you want?” he said, eyeing Scott.

“Sorry to interrupt your nap,” Jaal said, without any irony. The Coach only grunted. “Scott expressed interest in joining the biathlon team, I was wondering if I could show her the facilities.”

“The powers that be know we need it,” Coach Drack said. “We’re this close to getting our funding cut on account of not having enough people for a team.” He held up a hand, holding his first finger and thumb close together. He stood up. “Come on, kids.”

He led them through a locked side door in the gym to a small tram station. As they rode through the station, Coach Drack fixed Scott with a jaundiced eye and said, “So you’re one of those Ryder twins Kesh told me about. Ever done biathlon before?”

Scott met his gaze. “No, but I’m a quick study, and Jaal said the season hasn’t started yet.” She paused and thought on where she had heard the name before. “Kesh...Nakmor, the librarian?”

“She’s my granddaughter. Know how to handle a rifle?”

Jaal has asked her this as well. Scott repeated what she told him, “My dad is former alliance military. He taught both my sister and me how to defend ourselves armed and unarmed.”

“What’d he do in the military?”

“He was N7,” Scott said, feeling her stomach clench. It was enough information that he could piece together who their dad was. Not for the first time, she wished her father’s reputation was less notorious.

Coach Drack nodded. “He would know what he’s doing then.” He sounded impressed, but not blown away by the news like most people were. Scott relaxed a little. 

After a moment he asked, “You know how to ski?”

_ Busted _ , she thought. “No, I don’t.”

“You can’t ski?” Jaal exclaimed, frowning at her. “Why didn't you tell me before?”

She turned to look at him, putting on what she hoped was her best smile. “You didn't ask before.” Before he could retort she said, “This isn’t a joke either, I do want to join the team and learn how to ski. I know I’m not the ideal recruit, but you need a fourth person. I’m athletic, I ran track and was a forward on my last school’s soccer team. Let me tryout.”

“A shot in the heat sink is better than two in your hand,” Coach Drack said. He ignored their looks of startled confusion and added, “One prospective member is one more than we had yesterday. It won’t hurt to give her a chance. And let her meet the rest of the team.”

“Evfra’s going to love this,” Jaal said with the shake of his head. He slumped back in his seat.

Scott raised an eyebrow. “The Stu-Co guy?”

“He’s vice president of the Student Council and the captain of our biathlon team,” Jaal said as the tram came to a stop. “Normally this would be his responsibility but Stu-Co is meeting today.”

They got out and Coach Drack led them to a sealed door. “This is the climate controlled habitat of the station. It’s kept frosty all year for winter sports, winter endurance training, and study.”

He unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Cold air drew warmth off of Scott’s body. She wrapped her arms around herself as goosebumps rose on her legs and arms. The space was big, a wide manicured track in the snow bent toward them before circling around, up a hill, and into the distance. A wooded area stood in the center, thick with coniferous trees. Scott wondered how they kept them from dying in what was essentially perpetual winter. It was snowing lightly.  _ This would be really nice, if I was dressed for it _ she thought, inhaling the crisp air.

“We do our ski training and conditioning in here but we’re not allowed to practice shooting unless Heleus Academy is hosting a match,” Jaal said, his breath misting as he spoke. 

“Let’s check that out now. I don’t want to have to write notes if you two end up being late to class,” Coach Drack said. 

They left the winter habitat and walked down to the shooting range that the school shared with station security. It was occupied. They stayed in the lobby where it was soundproofed. Coach Drack shot the breeze with one of the range staff while Jaal explained that the biathlon rifles were locked away here for safety and that they practiced marksmanship both standing and prone. 

When they were back in the tram returning to the school, Coach Drack said, “So what do you think, kid? Up to the challenge?”

Scott sat forward and grinned. “I’m eager to get out there and test myself. I wish we could start right now.” Turning to Jaal she asked, “When do you practice? After school?”

“Right after sixth period. Our season hasn’t begun yet, but we’re due to start our conditioning this week. You’ll have to start skiing as soon as possible to make up for your lack of skill. If you pass your tryout.”

Scott lifted her chin, feeling defiant at his doubts. She was tempted to tell him that she would pass but thought better of it. “We'll have to see, won’t we?”

“I have no doubt we will,” he replied. Scott asked them both about borrowing equipment, but both Jaal and Coach Drack insisted that regular endurance training, like running, would be more than enough to help her prepare for skiing. “It’s better to learn alongside others so that you see the proper form and can reliably replicate it,” Jaal explained.

After they left Coach Drack in his office and made their way back to the lockers, Scott asked, “So why did you join biathlon?”

Jaal glanced at her, then said, “In my family, it is expected that we will distinguish ourselves somehow. That begins in school.”

“Vetra said you were a legacy. So your whole family has gone to school here?”

“My family has been attending Heleus Academy since it was founded,” he said, his tone warm and fond. Scott gazed at him, thinking,  _ he’s got a really nice deep voice, I wonder when angara boys hit puberty _ . 

Jaal continued with enthusiasm, “The school has been very good to us, providing excellent education and opportunities. We have tried to be good to it in return. My grandmother served on the board of directors until just last year. Her health required her to cut back and focus only on her charity work.”

“Yeah? How old is your grandmother and what kind of charity work does she do instead?” 

They entered the Central Hall, passing other students leaving lunch. Scott bumped elbows with a tall and slender kett girl who glared down at her before picking up her pace until she was walking two steps ahead of them, nose turned up in clear disgust.  Scott glanced over at Jaal and shrugged.

He shook his head before pressing on: “My grandmother is one hundred and two. She does a lot of work for veterans and their care and rehabilitation, and making sure that people have access to self-defense training should they wish it. When she was a board member, she supported giving Initiative students a place here at Heleus. Knowledge is not something that should be hoarded, she said, but shared with all who seek it.” His smile returned.

Suddenly, the kett girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at them. “So we have you to thank for all this degenerate alien trash to wade through?” she said, turning her haughty gaze on Scott. “Like, what’s wrong with you, isn’t Scott supposed to be a boy’s name?”

Scott felt her hands ball into fists. After their meeting with Principal Archon, she was sick of hearing cracks about their names.  _ Don’t punch her, she’s not worth it. Use your words, like Sara would. _ “Good question,” she retorted. “Here’s another: why isn’t my foot up your ass?”  _ Well, almost like Sara. _

The kett student drew back, her mouth open in shock. She uttered a disgusted noise and the word “Freak” then hurried away, leaving them pleasantly alone again. 

Scott rounded on Jaal. “Who the hell was that?”

“Her name is Justice,” he said, mouth and tone twisted with dislike.

Scott snorted at the irony, but filed the name away for later. Vetra had to have some dirt on her, and she would need something to arm herself against a bigot like that.

Jaal continued, “The decision to open Heleus Academy to students beyond the angara was controversial. As soon as we allowed kett to enroll, they took over. In the last ten years we have gone from having a more or less representative board of directors to one where there are only two angara members out of eight. The rest are kett. Then there are those who don’t believe this school should ever have been made open to kett or humans or anyone else.” His expression darkened. “They are part of the reason the kett have all but taken over this school. The angara board members can’t get anything done.” He looked at Scott, expression somber. “You and your sister should watch out for them too, in the student body. They call themselves The Roekaar.”

Scott swallowed against a tightness in her throat. Heleus Academy was quickly turning into  much more than she and Sara ever bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, hit that kudos button. Tell us what you think of the translation from game to HS AU!


	6. Danger Will Robinson!

The robotics team hung out in one of the shop rooms, a big, concrete space with steel industrial tables lining the wall and over-cluttered with equipment. Computers lay haphazard around the room with wires strewn between them and whatever device they were plugged into. Peebee tugged her over to a workstation and pulled up two barstools. “Sit, eat. I’ll show you my latest project.”

Sara scooted the barstool closer to the workstation and sat down with her tray. She was less interested in her food and more interested in watching Peebee toss aside circuit boards and papers to uncover a convex object with tendrils trailing down from its underside. She flipped it upside-down and dug around in the wires. “Aha!” She must have flipped a switch or something, because the robot flickered to life, flipping itself rightside up and floating in front of them like a jellyfish. “Well, isn’t she pretty?” Peebee asked, wiping her hands off.

Sara grinned. Peebee’s enthusiasm was certainly infectious. “Yeah. What is it?”

“It’s a robot put together from some older tech. The teacher said I couldn’t get the code to interface with our newer software, but I did it!”

Sara leaned in closer to study the robot. “Wait, so this isn’t even up-to-date software?”

Peebee’s eyes lit up at the question. “Oh, no. The software is all modern. The hardware, though, I mean the guts are all really old pieces of machinery designed by someone else. Just found it all lying around, like a remnant of something. It’s remtech!”

Someone interrupted them, “Well, isn’t that adorable.”

Sara turned in her seat to see who had spoken. A young asari walked toward them. Her skin had a purple hue and her white markings stood out starkly on her face. She smirked at Sara before moving to stand in between her and Peebee. Sara had to crane around her to catch a glimpse of Peebee’s face. Her brow had furrowed and her smile was gone. “Hello, Kalinda,” she muttered.

The asari, Kalinda, placed a hand on her hips. “Hello to you, too, Pelessaria.” Peebee flinched at the sound of the name. She stared at the ground and her hands fidgeted with a loose scrap of tech. “Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?” Kalinda turned and smiled at Sara.

Sara didn’t know who this Kalinda was, but it was evident Peebee was uncomfortable around her. Still, Sara forced a smile. She did not want to do anything that would make the situation more difficult for Peebee. “Kalinda, this is Sara. Sara, Kalinda,” Peebee said in a rush.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” said Kalinda, her voice low. Sara leaned further back on the counter, trying to look inconspicuous as she distanced herself.

“Um, likewise,” she responded, trying to catch Peebee’s eye for some sort of indicator of what she should do. But Kalinda had rounded on her again.

“Babe, I’m jealous. Why do you find all the good stuff on the first day of class?”

Sara blushed. Her throat felt tight. “I’m right here, you know,” she said. Her voice shook a little with the effort to speak up. She had no idea why Kalinda would call Peebee ‘babe’.  _ If Scott were here, she’d call Kalinda out and be done with it. _

“Oh, I didn’t mean to ignore you,” Kalinda purred, casting her what Sara guessed was supposed to be a smoldering glance.

“No, look.” Sara cleared her throat, hoping that she sounded more confident than she felt. She glanced at Peebee whose expression was a cross between consternation and shuttered uncertainty, as if Peebee were afraid to express what she was feeling. She looked like she wanted Kalinda gone as much Sara did. “Peebee was busy showing me something, and you were kind of rude to interrupt. Is there anything you actually need from Peebee?”  _ Please don’t sound too harsh. Please let her just get the hint and leave. _

A flicker of something ran across Kalinda’s face. Her smile faltered a moment. Her brow crinkled together before she exhaled and smiled again. “Of course. I didn’t mean to get in the middle of all this.” She gestured at the table. “Pelessaria, you will have to give me an update on your newest toy when you aren’t entertaining such needy guests. Tata!”

As soon as she walked away, Peebee’s face became awash with emotion once more. This time, however, she was angry. Her lips pursed together and her jaw tightened. “Jerk,” she muttered, slamming the scrap of tech on the counter.

“No kidding, who was that?” Sara asked.

“My ex.” Peebee waved a hand in dismissal and pulled her robot back over. “Anyways, I should show you what you’d actually do with something like Poc.” She quickly busied herself with setting up the bot to run, effectively cutting off any room Sara would have to ask more questions about Kalinda.

“Poc?” Sara asked, feeling a little run off her feet by the tension and release of Kalinda’s coming and going. There was also a strange sense of relief that Peebee was no longer dating her.  _ Though what she saw in her is anyone’s guess _ . She tried to refocus on what they’d been talking about before.

Peebee led them over to a small obstacle course and set her bot down at what looked like the start. “Proof of concept. The next one I build is gonna be a battle bot. Named Zap probably.” Peebee showed Sara how Poc handled the obstacle course. The hovering little bot needed to weave in and out of different spaces, change elevation, and quickly dart through timed doors opening and closing. From what Sara could see, Poc seemed to handle it pretty well.

“So you program the bots to handle different obstacles?” Sara asked.

Peebee nodded. “We write the software that they use to function and design the bodies to navigate standardized obstacles. And then there’s the battle bots, but we don’t work on those at the start of the semester.” She piloted Poc through the last of the maze and then back over to them. “I was working on this little guy all summer! I even got permission to come in a week early to use the lab for some final tuning.”

Sara smiled as she watched Peebee gather the machine up into her arms and fuss with it. “You really enjoy this, don’t you?”

Peebee flashed her a wide grin. “It’s only the best. Come on, you know you want to join.”

Before Sara could agree, the sound of the door to the lab being loudly swung open interrupted them. Bickering voices filled the room and Sara turned to see a human and salarian walking shoulder-to-shoulder and talking over one another.

“Look, if you just let me adjust the tread on the rover-” the human was saying.

“For the last time, the tread is fine! We need to start developing other parts if we want to remain competitive-” the salarian said back. They walked over to a table where a robot resembling a small tank lay amid cluttered pieces of tech.

“So you work on the new stuff and I’ll fix the tread!”

“Hey, boys!” Peebee shouted, startling both of them into silence. They turned toward her. Sara noted that they looked equally sheepish. “Mind keeping it civil? I’m trying to recruit a new member.”

The human instantly flashed her a grin. “Oh, hello!” He walked on over and leaned on Peebee’s table. He arched a brow at Sara. “You one of the new Ryder twins, right? I think I’ve got a couple classes with you.”

“She’s in homeroom as well as comp,” said the salarian. He walked over as well, pushing the human on the shoulder. “You’d realize that if you ever paid attention.” He turned to Sara. “My name is Kallo, by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And I’m Gil,” the human said. He extended a hand and Sara took it briefly. “You really should join, by the way. I swear me and Kallo don’t argue all the time.”

Both Peebee and Kallo made noises of disbelief and Gil rolled his eyes. “Well, alright. We argue a lot, but in a way that’s charming.”

Sara smiled at him. Gil seemed personable and relaxed. “I’m seriously considering joining, no worries.” She caught sight of Peebee as she said this and couldn’t help noticing the way Peebee grinned at the announcement. “I should just talk it over with my parents first, you know?”

“Yeah, they’ll need to sign the permission forms and all that. I can get you those, if you need them,” Peebee said in a rush.

Sara chuckled. “I’ll get them off the school’s extranet site.” Before they could talk about much else, the school bell rang, signifying they had five minutes to get to their fifth period classes.

Kallo cleared his throat. “Come on, Gil. We’ve got a long walk to class.”

“Oh, alright.” Gill rolled his eyes but winked at Sara as he shouldered his backpack. “Really think about signing up, alright? Peebee could use a friend like you.”

“Stop pressuring the poor girl!” Kallo gave him a light shove toward the door. “She’ll join, so long as you haven’t left a terrible impression on her.”

Gil snorted and the two of them walked away together. Sara began packing up her things. Peebee remained fidgeting with Poc. “So where you off to next?” Peebee asked.

“Cultural anthropology.” Sara waited for Peebee to make a move, but she didn’t. “What about you?”

Peebee groaned. “I have an ethics class that I signed up for with Kalinda back in the spring.” She frowned and pressed a hand to her forehead. “Maybe I’ll just skip it.”

“On the first day?”

Peebee shrugged. “I mean, you saw what a nightmare she is.” She sat still for a few more seconds, but as Sara slung her backpack on, she stood up. “Then again, it’d be a shame to let you walk to class alone, and the anthropology lab is right next to ethics.”

Sara felt her chest get a little lighter. “Are you sure? I can find it on my own if you’d rather avoid her.”  _ Don’t sabotage this. She wants to be your friend. Just let her do the nice thing for you! _

“Yeah, it’s fine. I can’t avoid her forever, barring a transfer.” Peebee grabbed her own things and they left the robotics lab together. “And I hope you find Gil charming as opposed to creepy. He comes on a little strong sometimes.”

Sara giggled. “He’s adorable, don’t worry.”

“He’s also really gay,” Peebee added.

Without much thought as to why, Sara replied, “Cool, me too.”

“Really?” Peebee asked. They walked down the hall, weaving past other students. It was hard to make out the exact tone of Peebee’s voice over the din.

“Well, bi I guess? I haven’t dated much so I don’t think about it.”

Peebee shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, huh? As for me, I like to keep my options open. My philosophy is to never let anything tie me down.”

Sara wondered if that was because of Kalinda but didn’t feel comfortable asking. Hearing Peebee talk that way made her feel strangely disconnected from her for the first time since they met.  _ And that’s why I can’t get too carried away, _ she thought. Peebee was friendly, outgoing, and really interested in spending time with Sara. It felt nice to be the focus of someone’s attention. Peebee’s intentions, however, left a lot of room for questions.

“So, you and Gil mentioned competitions. Do we - I mean the Robotics club have a tournament against other schools?”

Peebee’s face brightened. “Oh, yeah! There are a couple. We make bots and fight them. There’s also awards for design, and other things. Gil and Kallo do make a good team too, even if they fight like ahdi sometimes.” She rolled her eyes.

They came to a stop near two open doors right beside one another. A quick check of her schedule confirmed that Sara had the right room.

“I should get going,” Sara said, tucking the schedule away.

Peebee glanced toward the other door and lingered, letting out a sigh. “Ugh, I should just go to Sam and ask to transfer,” she growled. Then, before Sara could react, she tugged her into a one-armed hug and left.

Sara shook her head as Peebee disappeared through the door. She could feel a giddiness rising up in her, but she tamped it down, forcing herself not to grin like a moron. Sara took a deep breath to compose herself.  _ Don’t worry about it, focus on what I need to do _ . If ‘don’t get tied down’ was Peebee’s motto, then feeling like that wasn’t a good idea.

A voice calling her name made Sara turn around. She smiled to see Suvi Anwar walking up to her. She was a slender girl with pale skin, a layered bob of light orange hair, and a Scottish accent. “Hello! Are you in ethics too?” she asked.

“No, anthropology,” Sara replied. She and Suvi had been paired together as lab partners in a previous class by Chief Lucan. Suvi’s enthusiasm was infectious and Sara had quickly warmed to her. 

Suvi’s face fell for a moment, then her smile returned. “I took this class last year. The teacher is wonderful, you’ll love it. Oh, by the way, a friend of mine, Cora Harper, is starting a botany club and she’s looking for prospective members, are you interested?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. I met Cora at lunch. I’ll tell her to sign me up,” Sara said, her smile growing again.

“Great, well, I better go,” Suvi said, and went into class.

Sara hurried into her own class, pausing just inside of the door as the bell rang. People were scrambling to their seats. A hand rose, waving, and Sara recognized Liam. Feeling touched by his kindness as he grinned and waved her to the desk next to him.

As she sat next to him and arranged her things he leaned over and said, “I have a friend who took this class last year. She said the teacher is supposed to be really good.”

Sara laughed. “Is your friend Suvi, by chance?” she asked.

Liam flashed her a smile. “Ah, I see you’re already in with good people.”

“Is she now?”

Sara glanced up to see who had spoken. It was a boy with neatly combed dark hair. His uniform had been recently pressed, from what Sara could tell, the lines all creased immaculately. He smiled down at her, flashing brilliantly white teeth in a way that unsettled her.

“Hello, Spender,” Liam said, the usual enthusiasm gone from his voice.

He barely acknowledged Liam with a nod before turning on Sara. “William Spender. It’s nice to meet you, Sara.”

Sara leaned back in her chair. “Um, how do you know my-”

“We have advanced comp together along with the rest of our circus of a class.” Spender looked pleased with the statement, as if he had not just insulted her sister and everyone Sara had met that day.

“Uh, right.” Sara avoided looking at him. A few seconds of silence followed.

“I’ll see you around,” he said, then wandered off to find his own seat.

“Weird,” Sara muttered.

Liam nodded. “You’d be right to say that.” He glanced around the room and then gave her a nudge on the shoulder. “He’s a hall monitor with me, and a mean one, too.”

Sara felt her insides twist as she thought of the way Spender had leered over her just moments ago. “What is with this school and new arrivals anyways? I’ve never seen people get so worked up over new arrivals.”

“If I’m honest with you, it’s because freshmen are typically the only new kids that ever enter this school. You and Scott are wild cards."

Sara wanted to ask more, but the professor finally called the class to attention and began lecturing on the course direction and outcomes. Sara sighed and pulled up the notes feature on her omnitool.  _ This school is weird _ , she thought, but then remembered Peebee hugging her before running to class.  _ Not always the bad weird though. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Sara and Peebee, okay? Leave a comment? What do you think of Kalinda?


	7. A Cold Reception

“Oh, thank the goddess, you’re here too,” a familiar voice said.

Scott turned to see Peebee walk into class and approach the front corner desk where she sat. Casting a furtive glance passed Scott she asked, “Uh, do you mind if I sit there instead? You can have the desk next to me, but I really do not want to sit with a lot of seats around me.” Before Scott could reply she added in a lower voice, “My ex is in this class too and I want to be as far from her as physically possible.” 

Scott looked to where Peebee kept glancing. A few feet away a clique of asari students were grouped together, they had been loudly discussing the shortcomings others and their own accomplishments since Scott walked in. The focus of Peebee’s attention was a purple skinned asari that one of the clique had called “Kalinda”.

“Sure,” Scott said and gathered up her things. She was not particularly attached to the seat, it had just been the first one she came across.

As she sat in the seat beside the slumped, dejected-looking Peebee, a person with a Scottish accent said, “Oh, I didn’t realize you were in this class too, Peebee.” Scott glanced back at the newcomer, a girl with a cheerful face and short, orange hair.

“Hey, Suvi,” Peebee replied, turning in her seat to talk. “Kind of wish I hadn’t realized I wasn’t in it either.”

Suvi glanced at the clique of asari. “Ah, trying to avoid your ex? Want me to take the seat behind you?”

“Yes, please!”

Suvi looked at Scott and introduced herself with a smile. “I’m lab partners in environmental geology with your sister, Sara.”

“You’ve got a premier lab partner. Sara’s great when it comes to the sciences.” Scott chuckled. “Well, she’s good at all this academic stuff, but she’s great with science. Meticulous and methodical to a fault.”

“I noticed,” Suvi said warmly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. “And she’s so smart too. I had a terrible lab partner for physics last year, I’m looking forward to working with Sara.”

Scott smiled. Suvi’s enthusiasm was so vibrant, Scott had no doubt that it was genuine. 

“Well, Scott and Sara are a part of the Pathfinder Program,” Peebee cut in, tone a little sulky. “They have to be smart students to qualify for that fancy accelerated curriculum and college credits, and whatever else.”

“Bragging about your new friend, Pelessaria? Oh, you found the _ other _ one too. You operate fast, babe.” Scott looked up, surprised. She hadn’t heard Kalinda walk up. Kalinda was looking down on Peebee, her lips quirked in a smug, bemused smile. Peebee, by contrast, seemed lost, her gaze flitted as if she were trying to look anywhere but at Kalinda. 

“Uh, Lady Twincest?” Scott said, raising her hand a little. Kalinda turned to look down at her, frowning slightly. “Hi, the ‘other one’ here, my name is Scott. You have to be one of the most punchable people I’ve ever met, but I’m trying to get an education here. So if you could beat it.” She made a shooting motion with her hand as the bell rang. 

“Go away Kalinda, I have nothing to say to you,” Peebee said, her voice soft but vehement. She glared up at her ex.

Kalinda looked affronted, but not nearly as scandalized as Scott wanted. “You hang out with some rude people, Pelessaria.” She turned and marched back to her own group of friends.

Next to them, Suvi snorted with barely concealed laughter. “Lady Twincest,” she muttered. “Scott, I’m calling her that forever, no matter what.”

Scott nodded, but her attention remained focused on Peebee. “Hey, are you okay?”

Peebee folded her arms on her desk and lay her head down on them. “Fine,” she groaned.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Suvi nodding at Peebee. “Just let it be,” she whispered.

With a nod, Scott turned away and focused her attention back to the front of the classroom. The professor walked out and started class. 

~*~

After sixth period P.E., Scott didn’t bother changing out of the shorts and t-shirt assigned by the school. Instead she packed away her uniform while she waited for Sara to get changed in one of the bathroom stalls.

Jaal was waiting for her when they emerged. “Do you need to go to your locker, or are you ready?” he asked.

Scott’s gut clenched in anticipation. Her body, loose and energized from a game of dodgeball, felt like it was humming. As if she were a tuning fork for adversity and challenge. “I’m ready now.” She turned to Sara. 

She patted Scott on the shoulder and nodded down the hall in the opposite direction. “I’ll be in the library. Good luck.”

Jaal turned and started walking to the doorway that led to the tram. 

“Where are we going? To the shooting range?” Scott asked, lengthening her stride to catch up.

“Yes, Coach Drack and the others are there already. Evfra wanted to see if you could shoot one of our practice rifles,” he said, holding the door open for her.

“But shooting isn’t the problem.”

Jaal frowned as he stepped forward and opened the tram with a keycard. “Yes, I know,” he said, tone a little sour. When he caught her looking at the keycard he added, “The coach gave me this. He said he didn’t want to ferry everyone back and forth more than he has to.”

As she sat across from him in the tram, Scott thought,  _ He must still be grumpy about the skiing thing _ . She debated reasserting that she would prove herself to them but decided against it. He would see soon enough. “Did you you tell Evfra I don’t know how to ski?”

“No!” Jaal replied. “He wouldn’t have given you the chance to tryout right away. He would have made you wait until he had no choice.”

Scott’s eyes widened a little. “Oh. Thank you.”

Jaal shifted in his seat and looked up at the interactive map tracking their progress through the station. “It’s only fair. Evfra is skeptical by nature, and holds high expectations of people. I didn’t want to prejudice him any more than he’ll likely be.”

They reached the training facilities soon after and went to the shooting range. Waiting in the lobby was Coach Drack, a turian Jaal introduced as Avitus Rix, and a blue skinned angara, Evfra De Tershaav. Avitus had light colored plates and dark facial markings. He stood leaning against the wall with an air of inherent athleticism that Scott recognized. A body in motion momentarily at rest. Evfra stood, most of his weight braced on one hip, his arms crossed. He frowned at her, the foreboding look accentuated by two vertical scars that ran across one eyebrow and down over his chin. Scott met his gaze.  _ Show time. _

“Pleased to meet you,” Scott said, raising her hand for him to shake.

Behind Evfra’s back, Coach Drack caught her eye and shook his head slightly. Scott remembered angara greeted one another differently; though for the life of her, she couldn’t recall how, at the moment. To cover her mistake she reached to brush her bangs off her forehead. Evfra had already noticed, though. He stepped forward and grabbed her forearm, angling it upward as if he were going to arm wrestle her. Then, he let go and placed his forearm against hers, forming an ‘x’. He clenched his hand into a fist, fixing her with a hard stare before glancing over at Jaal. “You could have at least taught her some manners.”

Scott drew breath, then literally bit her tongue to keep from snapping back about Evfra’s disposition and the lack of people to tryout. 

Jaal shrugged. “Evfra, we need a fourth person. Just let her try shooting the targets. You and Paaran don’t have to start planning your re-election campaign on the first day back. You have two months.”

“Five weeks. And Akksul is already planning his.” He looked from Jaal back to Scott. “Hrm, don’t make me regret this.”

She said, her voice cool, “Show me where the safety gear and the rifles are, then we can all be on our merry way.” This was all part of the test.  _ Luckily, I test well. _

A room off the lobby contained goggles and ear protection. Each set of ear mufflers contained a small receiver, speaker, and microphone so they could talk to one another without shouting. The lockers of firearms and ammo were in the range itself. Coach Drack had to unlock those, removing a rifle he called ‘viper’ and two clips from each respectively. Scott guessed the guns and ammunition were stored in separate places as a further safety measure. One she approved of.

Coach Drack set the rifle on a nearby table. “You know how to handle a gun or just shoot one?” he asked, his hand resting on the firearm as he glanced at Scott.

“All of it, sir,” she replied. Hot blush flashed into her cheeks. After training with her dad the ‘sir’ just slipped out. Perhaps it was the gruffness; or the fact that he was testing her knowledge about something so serious. Coach Drack seemed to act like he was too old and cantankerous to care about procedure. Perhaps that was true for some things. However, Scott could tell he would tolerate no fooling around when it came to the deadly weapon on the table.

“Just ‘Coach’ is fine,” he said, sounding faintly amused. He stepped back so she could approach.

Out of habit, Scott checked the safety and made sure it was on. Then she checked the chamber to make sure there wasn’t a round left in the chamber; it was empty. She carried the rifle to an empty shooting stand on the firing line and glanced back. Coach Drack and the rest of the team stood a short distance behind her. 

Coach Drack offered her the clips. “We use special ones with five shots each. In a race you’ll typically have  to hit ten targets total. The five shot clips help measure how many clips you’re using.”

She nodded and took the clips. Setting one on the counter before her, she loaded the rifle. After making sure the safety was off she lifted the rifle and aimed down the sights. The target was not as far away as the more challenging ones her dad made her practice with.  _ I can do this _ , she thought, taking a steadying breath to calm herself.  _ Just don’t think about the others. You’re out at the range with dad. You’re practicing with him right next to you. _

Scott put her finger in the trigger, counted to three, then fired. She paused a moment, squinting down at the target. There was a neat hole between second and third innermost rings, left of the center, and slightly higher up as well. “Nice shot, kid,” said Drack. Scott couldn’t help smiling.

“It’s one shot. I want to see the rest.” Evfra’s cool voice resonated in her earpiece. 

Scott raised the rifle again, making sure the stock was snug against her shoulder. It was lighter and less powerful than what she was used to. The kickback had messed up her first shot but she had the feel of it now. She sighted and shot again. Without bothering to stop and double-check her progress, Scott shot three more times. She ejected the spent clip and lowered the rifle, keeping the barrel pointed downrange. 

She glanced back. Her heart was beating fast and her voice was a little breathless when she asked, “Want to check my aim, or should I go again?”

Coach Drack came forward and pressed a button to the left of her stand. The range bot whirred, bringing her target close enough to see easily. Scott’s second shot was on the line between the second innermost ring and the bull’s eye. Her third shot was on the upper part of the bull’s eye and the final two overlapped one another in the center.

“Nice,” Avitus said from behind her. Scott set the rifle down and turned to the team, smiling in spite of herself. 

Jaal’s gaze moved from the target to her face, he wore a small admiring smile. “Good work. You adapted to the rifle fast. How well do you shoot under different conditions?” His tone was speculative, not challenging. 

“I do okay. I haven’t had the opportunity to practice in wind or low visibility much. Do we have to shoot in adverse conditions a lot?” she replied.

“Not low visibility, but sometimes there is light wind on the winter courses. Here at the range we can program different levels of difficulty.” He turned to Evfra. “Well, what do you think?”

Evfra grunted. “I won’t deny she has skill. With practice she could be an asset. How well do you ski?” he asked Scott.

“I’m physically fit and I know how to condition my body for distance sports; I ran track all through middle school and last year at JGHS before I transfered. But, I don’t know how to ski,” she said, then gritted her teeth.

Evfra’s disgruntled frown turned into an outright glower. “You can’t ski? After all that you tell us that you can’t ski! You’ve got a lot of nerve,” he spat.

Avitus’s eyebrows rose, his mandibles flaring out and down in surprise, but he said nothing. 

“Yeah, but you need a fourth person so the team doesn’t get disbanded. Can you honestly tell me that you can wait around for someone stroll in with the skillset you need? That there’s someone who already has the exact skills you need? I know how to shoot and handle a rifle and frankly, I’m damn good at it. It’s early in the year, I can learn to ski by the time the season starts,” she replied, meeting him glare for glare.

“She’s not wrong, Evfra,” Coach Drack said. “If we’re going to build the team back up, we’ll need to take on new students and train them. That’s how you keep the team going. You’re not going to be here forever.” 

“You could just add her to the team, if you want, Coach,” Evfra said. “She doesn’t need to compete.”

“And you four need to be able to work together. You won’t be as effective if some of you think the other person doesn’t deserve to be here,” Coach Drack replied.

Jaal said, “I know she’s smaller than we are.” When Scott shot him a questioning look he added, “I’m not doubting your physique or stamina, Scott. But the three of us won’t have to work as hard to prepare for the season.” He looked at Evfra. “She deserves the chance to try our training regimen. If she can't make the cut, she can’t make the cut.”

Both Evfra and Darav turned their gazes to Avitus. 

Avitus was studying his omnitool. He looked up at Scott and said, “I found the records from your old school. These are really solid times.” Evfra stepped over to look at his omnitool. Avitus said, “You can’t deny she's got skill, Evfra. But you’re the captain.” 

The captain turned his gaze back to Scott. For a moment, she and Evfra stared each other down, then he said, tone grudging, “Very well. But you’ll need to prove yourself by learning to ski.” He glanced at Avitus and Jaal.

Avitus, a slightly amused expression on his face, said, “Don't look at me, Evfra, I have football practice.”

Before Evfra could reply Jaal said, his tone overly patient, “Evfra, just ask me to do it. You know I have the time.”

Evfra sighed. “Alright, but outside of normal practice. We don't have time to keep going over the basics while we’re conditioning.” He glanced at the clock. “I’ve got to go meet up with Paaran. Tomorrow, same time.” He turned and left. Avitus followed, with a parting wave.

Coach Drack helped Scott lock up the viper then led them back the tram. 

On the ride back Scott turned to Jaal. “Thanks for offering to teach me to ski, Jaal. When and where do we start?”

“Tomorrow morning, we’ll meet at the gym to warm up, then go to the winter habitat. You need to practice in the skis as soon as possible so you get used to the mechanics. Skiing demands different things from your body than running.”

Scott nodded as they followed the others back into the school. “Makes sense. And don’t worry, I won’t waste your time. I’m stubborn as hell and I finish what I start.”

Jaal let out a soft, dry chuckle. “Yes, I particularly noticed that stubborn part. And don’t thank me yet, not until you know what you’re in for.” With a small smile, he held up his forearm, fist clenched. “Welcome to the team, Scott.”

Her own fist clenched, Scott crossed her forearm with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. What do you think of the direction this is going? What do y'all think of Suvi? :D


	8. Home, Sweet Home

As soon as Sara and her sister got home, Scott vanished into their bedroom with the faint cry of “Freedom!”

Sara looked around the empty living room, then stepped forward to glance at the small kitchen-dining room. It was also empty. “Mom? Dad?” she called out. She sat down at the table and waited. Scott came out of their room a moment later in jeans and a worn Blasto shirt.

Scott sat down with her and made a face. “How are you still wearing that?”

Sara shrugged. “We just got home. I need to sit down for a second, you know?” She glanced around the apartment again. “And have you seen mom and dad?”

“No, but they’re always in and out, right?”

“On our first day of school?” An unspoken question hung between them.  _ What if something had happened to mom? _

Instead of responding, Scott nudged her and said, “So what do you think of that Peebee girl you’ve been hanging out with all day?”

Sara felt herself blush. “She’s a friend, I think. She convinced me to join the robotics team.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “She seems pretty fun.”

Scott nodded. “I have an ethics class with her and her ex.”

“Oh, Kalinda? Yeah.” She could feel Scott watching her, waiting for something else. “Peebee seems really uncomfortable around her.”

Scott nodded. “Did you find out what happened between them?”

“I didn’t want to pry. Besides, it’s the first day of school. There’s time to figure that out later.” Sara could tell where Scott was leading the conversation.  _ Overprotective Scott, always on the lookout _ . “I think she’ll make a good friend, and that’s all I’m saying.” She remembered the hug Peebee had given her and she felt her face get warm.

Scott raised her eyebrows. “Yeah? And you weren’t the least bit flustered by how cute she was? Because I saw you looking at her, and I saw her looking at you.”

Sara groaned and hid her face behind her hands. “Whatever.”

“No, I’m serious. Just keep an eye on her, alright? People with dramatic exes don’t always mean good news.”

Sara would have argued the point further, but the front door opened and she heard their mom shout, “We’re home!” Both Sara and Scott stood up and walked toward the entryway.

“So are we!” Scott said. They ran to their parents, Alec and Ellen, who carried armloads of groceries. Sara and Scott took the bags away from their mom.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it.”

“Let us help, mom,” Sara said. She noticed that despite their mom’s protests, she easily let go of each sack of food. They brought the bags into the kitchen and helped their parents put away the food.

“Tacos, tonight?” Alec asked, holding up a package of ground beef half-covered with fluorescent discount stickers. When both Sara and Scott nodded he dropped it onto the counter with a heavy  _ thud _ and went back to work putting away food. “So how was school? Do I need to beat anyone up?” he asked.

“It was great and no. We can take care of that ourselves,” Scott said.

“Yeah,  _ you’ve _ got that covered,” Sara said, and then stuck her tongue out at Scott.

Alec raised a brow and glanced between the two of them. “Did one of you get into a fight on your very first day?” A smiled pinched at the corner of his mouth. 

“No, but the whole school sure tempted me,” said Scott. She gave Sara a side-long look that was probably meant to hush her. Scott enjoyed bragging about standing up for herself, but when Sara teased her about it, she was suddenly a  _ snitch _ .

Scott continued talking to their dad about the different “stuck-up assholes” she had run into during the day and gave him an earful about their principal. Meanwhile, Sara helped Ellen unwrap and wash veggies for dinner. She noticed the veins on her mother’s hands stood out more prominently than they had a week ago, and her mother’s fingers trembled as she peeled back lettuce leaves under the sink water. Sara turned to grab a cutting board and knife. As she pushed excess grocery bags out of the way, she heard something rattle inside one.

She plunked the cutting board down and picked up the bag, fishing out a pharmaceutical bill and bottle of pills. She did not recognize the medication. “New pills?” Sara asked, holding the bottle up to her mom.

Ellen caught sight of them and snatched them away. “I had a doctor’s appointment this morning,” she muttered, stuffing the pills in a cabinet before Scott could see. “He recommended a new regimen.” She glanced behind her to make sure Scott was still engrossed in mimicking Principal Archon to Alec. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

Sara nodded and accepted the freshly washed lettuce that her mom handed her. She began chopping without another word.  _ It’s nothing to worry about _ was her mother’s way of saying,  _ Don’t let Scott stress over this. _

“So, is the principal really as mean as Scott is making him sound?” Ellen asked in a soft voice.

Sara grabbed a bowl down from one of the cupboards and brushed the lettuce into it. Her mother handed her a tomato and some peppers, then shut off the water. “He did kind of threaten us...about dad and his work.” She began slicing the tomato, first into quarters and then into small chunks.

“Maybe I should have a word with the Board of Directors,” Ellen said. She bent over and dug through the cabinets for a pan. She pulled it out, the other cookware clanking as it tumbled through the cramped space, and placed it on the stovetop. She swayed and grabbed the counter’s edge, taking a few deep breaths before turning and grabbing the ground beef.

“Not yet, mom. I think he was just trying to scare us.” Though Sara could still hear the derisive snarl that Archon had spoken with. It turned her stomach. “And let me help,” she said, putting aside the vegetables to grab the meat away from Ellen. She broke open the wrapping and dumped it into the pan.

“Thank you,” Ellen said.

“Besides, it’s not as bad as Scott is making it sound. We made friends, too.”

“ _ We _ ?” Her mother smiled at her as she shook out seasoning onto the meat.

“Yeah. I think I’m joining the robotics team. They’re really nice people.” Sara could feel a smile forcing its way onto her lips.

“And Scott’s not joining?” Ellen asked.

Sara shook her head. “Nope. She’s doing biathlon, I think.”

Ellen released an exaggerated gasp of shock. “You and Scott aren’t doing the same thing? Honey!” She turned to Alec. “Our children are becoming independent people.”

“Huh?” Alec paused in what looked like a demonstration of shooting technique.

“Your daughter is joining the robotics team without Scott.” Ellen gave her a nudge.

The grin that split her father’s face was enough to make her heart ache. “Sara, why didn’t you tell me?” He crossed the small kitchen in a few strides and swept her up into a tight hug. “My girl’s growing up and building robots just like her old man.”

Sara blushed and wormed an arm free to hug her father back. “It seems like a lot of fun,” she wheezed. He let her go and she gratefully sucked air back into her lungs. “But I doubt I’m going to be building anything combat-ready.”

Alec patted her on the shoulder. “Not yet you’re not, anyways.”

The four of them chatted about school through the rest of the meal prep. Alec showed equal excitement when listening to Scott describe how she had shot a near perfect score at her biathlon tryout. “And Jaal’s going to help me train in the mornings, so I’m going to wipe that stupid scowl off Evfra’s face.”

“Who’s Jaal?” Ellen asked. The four of them set the small table. A corner wobbled as Alec placed a platter of tortillas down.

“He’s one of the legacy kids. Angaran, tall, has lots of piercings.” Scott sat down and began making up a plate of food along with the rest of them. “He’s pretty cool.”

Sara snorted into her taco and said, “You think he’s more than cool.” She bit her lip as soon as she said it. Scott scowled at her from across the table. Retribution would be swift, she could tell.

“Oh?” Ellen asked. Both her and Alec gave Scott inquisitive looks.

But Scott shrugged and said, “I mean, he’s a good guy and all. I think he knows a lot about the school, and I’m happy to learn from him. But Sara,” Scott leaned forward on the table. “Sara should totally tell you guys about the pretty asari girl that was following her around all day.”

Sara felt her face get hot despite her best efforts to play it cool. She shook her head. “Nope. We don’t have to go there.”

“Aw, sweetheart, why not?” her dad asked. She kept her eyes down to avoid the big grin he wore.

“Because it’s not like Scott is implying. We’re just friends, okay?” She glared at Scott. “It’s the first day of school. Would all of you chill?” She could practically feel everyone look away from her at once. “Besides, there’s lots of fish in the sea. Who knows what will happen?”

Scott laughed so hard she started coughing around a bite of food. She drank down a glass of water and flashed Sara a smile.

“What?” Sara asked, practically daring her to make a comment.

Scott shook her head. “Just proud of you, putting yourself out there and all.”

Sara took a bite from her taco and swallowed. “I’m a beautiful damn butterfly. Just watch me.”

Scott laughed again. Ellen muttered, “Mixed metaphors, dear.”

Alec said, “Language!”

Their parents took turns asking questions, and Sara and Scott took turns answering. At one point, Scott sneered and said, “I don’t see why they’re making us jump through so many hoops just to get an education. Aren’t schools supposed to welcome you?” If Sara had to guess, she was also frustrated by the resistance surrounding biathlon. By contrast. Sara had just waltzed onto the robotics team.

Across the table, Ellen sighed and folded her hands. “I know it sounds cliche, but knowledge is power, kiddo. Just like all other kinds of power, there will always be someone controlling who has it and who doesn’t.”

Alec pointed a finger at Scott. “So what you have to ask yourself next is who’s scared of you having power?”

Scott looked over at Sara, her mouth pressed into a thin line. Instead of saying anymore, Scott shrugged and took a bite out of her taco. Sara cleared her throat and said, “It’s just the first day, dad. I doubt there’s some conspiracy against us already.”

After dinner, they all helped clean up. Sara and Scott eventually retired to their small, shared bedroom and sat down on their twin beds opposite of each wall. Sara crossed her legs and groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

Scott laughed. “You okay there, sis?”

Sara nodded, face still hidden behind her hands. “Only for more days in the school week, right?”

“That seriously was a long day.”

She finally lowered her hands to see Scott smiling at her. “You’re going to do just great with all those other busybodies.”

“It seems like we fell in with a good crowd,” said Scott. She lay down on her bed and stretched her hands up behind her head. “And what’s the worst that can happen? It’s only sophomore year. People will get over us as soon as we’re done being the new kids.”

“You think that’ll happen?” Sara asked.

Scott released a huff of air and rolled onto her side, flashing Sara a comforting smile. “It has to eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just have a lot of feels about Ellen Ryder and the relationship she has with her children, okay?


	9. A Balancing Act

The next morning, Scott slouched into Coach Drack’s office dressed in three layers of long underwear, windproof pants, a matching windbreaker, and a headband covering her ears. The layers were thin enough that moving was not inhibited, and the indoor heat was not even that sweltering. Part of that could be related to the fact that Scott was awake but not yet alert.  _ I always forget how awful early morning practice is _ , she thought. Inside the coach sat with his feet propped up on the desktop, a steaming mug clutched in his hands. Jaal sat in a dingy chair, dressed similarly to Scott, a set of skis and poles lying across his lap. A second set rested on the desk.

“Good morning, are you ready?” Jaal said.

Scott blinked and shook her head slightly. “‘Morning. Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Coach Drack sighed and let his feet fall to the floor. He tossed back the rest of his drink and herded them out of his office and onto the tram. As soon as they arrived at the training grounds he left. “I’ll be in the shooting range. Come get me when you’re done.”

Scott looked around the snowy landscape and then back to Jaal, clutching her skis and poles tightly to her chest. “So, what do we do?”

“Normally, we would have verified the practice area’s temperature and applied an appropriate ski wax to the base of our skis.” Jaal turned his skis over and pointed to a barely visible layer of built-up wax in the middle of the skis. “This is called kick wax. It goes in the kick zone of your skis so that you can grip the snow when you push forward.”

Scott glanced at the kick zone on her own skis to see Jaal had already applied the wax. “Thanks,” she said.

Jaal shrugged. “We have a lot to do, today. You have to apply the wax every day, so you will get practice.” He continued to explain ski preparation to her. Soon enough, he plopped his skis on the ground and demonstrated how to click the toes of their shoes into place. He easily edged the metal bars on the tips of his boots into each ski binding with a soft click. “You try.”

Scott dropped her skis onto the snow and stepped on the binding with one shoe. The ski slid out from underneath it and she had to lean on her poles to keep balance.

“No, point your toe into the gap. See where the bar on your shoe is supposed to go?” He pointed with the tip of his ski pole to a slot in the ski binding.

Scott tried to ease down the toe of her shoe where he pointed but the ski slid around again. Scott growled. “This is harder than it looks.”

Jaal chuckled. “It takes some getting used to, yes.”

Scott adjusted the toe of her shoe again and finally clicked it into place. “Hey, I think I got it!” She lifted up her foot and the ski came with it. She grinned and slapped it back down on the snow.

“Good. Now do the other one.”

When Scott lifted up her other foot, the one stuck to the ski started to slide. “Woah.” She leaned on her ski poles even more but her foot kept sliding so she had to put down her free one and steady her balance again. “Isn’t the kick wax supposed to keep me from sliding?” she asked.

“You’re not compressing the ski properly. The wax only works when it’s touching the snow, and the ski won’t do that unless you make it.” Jaal smiled. “Just lean into it a bit more.”

The next time Scott tried to buckle in, she leaned all her weight onto her ski. She felt a light crunch as it compressed the snow, and thankfully it stayed put as she work on clipping her other boot into place. Finally, she had both feet attached to her skis. Scott stood up straight. “Look at me!” She pushed forward with her poles on accident and slid forward. “Oh!” She leaned back to try and correct herself but the skis slid out sharply from under her and she went flying backward.

Jaal’s hand shot out and grabbed her forearm, yanking her toward him so that she fell forward against his chest. His other hand cupped her waist, steadying her against him until her skis stopped sliding around. 

Somewhere in between the feelings of embarrassment, Scott registered the warm feel of Jaal’s very broad and very muscular chest against her cheek. She inhaled and caught the scent of a distinctly sweet, warm smell, like flowers. She glanced up at him and asked, “Are you wearing perfume?”

Jaal helped her stand upright and gently pushed her off his chest. “Yes. Does the scent not please you?”

“What? No! It smells great. I was just surprised, um. Nevermind!” Scott could feel her cheeks getting warm. She sniffed against the cold air and looked down. “So what do I do?”

“Watch my form, then follow me. You will practice in set tracks first.” Jaal took off, kicking one leg against the ground and then extending it behind himself as he glided forward. Scott watched how he extended his arm, pole to its opposite foot each time. He made it look easy enough. He stopped in some tracks up ahead and waved back to Scott. “Go on!”

Scott tried the same kicking motion he made, but she only stopped short on the snow. Scott frowned and shuffled over to the tracks instead, making hesitant motions with her poles until she safely embedded her feet in the tracks. “Wow, that’s harder than it looks.”

“You just need to find your balance.” Jaal studied her a moment then leaned forward and adjusted her grip on a pole, then gripped her arm and pushed so that the pole was angled forward. “Never dig a pole into the snow so that the handle can ram back into you. You always want the top pointing away or up.”

Scott took a deep breath. “Right. Away or up.” She tried kicking forward in the track and she did not wobble quite as much as she glided forward. “Just a balancing act,” she sighed. When she glanced back at Jaal, she saw him smiling at her.

“Very good, Scott.”

She laughed and kicked forward again, not moving quite as far, but still steadier than she had been out of the tracks. “Eat it, Evfra,” she whispered.

At the end of morning practice, they dragged Coach Drack out of the shooting range and returned to school. Scott stripped out of her extra layers with relief. “What do we do for cooldown?” she asked.

“Dr. Lexi is leading an optional yoga class in the mornings for school athletes. I thought we could attend that,” Jaal said.

“I’ve never done yoga before,” Scott said as they walked toward a room off the gym.

“Neither have I,” he replied. “But I read that it is good for toning and control.”

The room was lined with firm mats and abuzz with people, most of them asari or human. A cursory glance showed Dr. Lexi was not there yet. Near the door, Scott recognized Avitus leaning against a wall talking to another male turian.

“Hey, Jaal, Scott. How did your first practice go?”

Scott grimaced. “I think I spent more time on my ass than on my feet.”

“That’s usually how it goes,” Avitus replied.

“I like it though, the fluidity of it.”

The other turian nudged Avitus with an elbow. “Gonna introduce me to your friends, Avi?”

Avitus rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb at his companion. “This is Macen Barro. He’s the football quarterback.”

Macen held out his hand for her to shake, then his forearm to Jaal. “Pleased to meet you. I’m happy to see that Avi has friends besides me.” He shot a grin at Avitus who snorted.

“Sometimes I question that,” Avitus said, crossing his arms.

“You know I love you,” Macen said, throwing an arm around him.

Avitus relaxed into Macen’s embrace, but Scott noticed his arms were still crossed. Guessing he wasn’t wholly comfortable with PDA she turned to Jaal, “We should probably find a place before the class begins. Nice to meet you, Macen. Later, Avitus.” 

Macen offered them a farewell, Avitus a nod, and she and Jaal walked toward the center of the room. 

“I had no idea Avitus had a boyfriend,” Jaal mused.

“Maybe it’s new? He doesn’t seem like much of a share-er,” Scott said. 

Jaal sighed. “That’s certainly true. Isn’t that Cora Harper?”

It was Cora, standing near the front of the room in a knot of mostly asari. Scott watched her talking to an asari with light blue skin and a dark blue v-shaped mark over her forehead and eyes. Her cheeks had picked up a little color and she laughed at something the asari said back to her. She looked away and rubbed the back of her head, seeing them in the process. After a few words to the asari, she came over. “Hi Scott, Jaal, so you did join biathlon after all?”

“Yeah, Jaal is helping me brush up on my skiing. What athletic team are you on?”

“Varsity lacrosse,” Cora replied, beaming. “I was on junior varsity last year but Sarissa--Sarissa Theris, our captain--says she thinks I’m good enough for first string. Can you believe it? I’m just a sophomore.” She was practically bouncing as she pointed at the one asari she had been talking to. 

“I’ve heard many good things about Sarissa. Her defense is strong and her plays are merciless. She must see a lot of potential in you,” Jaal said.

“She’s amazing. When she’s on the field, nothing gets past her. It’s an honor just to be considered,” Cora said, glancing back at her captain, her eyes shining.

A smile tugged at the corners of Scott’s mouth. “Congratulations,” she said, smothering an amused chuckle.

Before Cora could reply, Sarissa came over to them and put her hand on Cora’s shoulder. “Class should be starting soon. Will you be my partner for any two-person poses?” She looked at Jaal and Scott. “You’re friends are welcome to join us, if they’d like.”

Cora looked so happy, Scott wondered if she might pass out. Everything she had seen of Cora yesterday had suggested a level-head, practicality, and common sense.  _ I guess all that goes out the window when you’re with your crush _ , Scott thought.  _ What’s the saying? ‘We’re all fools in love’, or something like that? _

“Shall we, Scott?” Jaal asked with a rise of his eyebrows.

“Sure, why not?” she replied. Cora and Sarissa turned to return to their teammates. Following them, she grinned and added, “Will you be my partner if we end up doing any two-person poses?” 

Jaal shot her a sidelong look and snorted softly. “Should the need arise, I will be happy to assist.”

***

Sara woke up at a normal time, unlike Scott, and took the public transit to school on her own. As she walked up to the front entrance, a student in front of her pulled the door open and looked over his shoulder. It was Spender. He stepped aside and held the door open for her. “Good morning, Sara,” he said.

Sara nodded back. “Uh, good morning.” She stepped through the door and continued down the hall. Behind her, she could tell Spender followed. She tried not to act like she had noticed, turning down the hall that would lead to her first period class.

“How was your first day of classes?” Spender asked, appearing at her elbow.

His questions were completely harmless, if Sara was honest with herself, but she didn’t like the way his gaze wandered down her face from time to time. “They were alright.” She picked up her pace a little. “I’m sorry, but I wanted to get to biology early. See you around?”

Spender picked up his stride with her. “Oh, it’s my first period, too. I’ll accompany you there. Don’t want you to be accosted by some jerk.”

_ No, wouldn’t want that at all. _ Sara chose not to reply and resigned herself to walking to class with a shadow. Thankfully, the halls were crowded and noisy enough that he did not push for more conversation. When she reached the room, she sighed in relief to see Peebee and Suvi sitting together and messing with a circuit board. “Hey!” Sara called out.

Both looked up and smiled at her. “Hey yourself,” said Peebee, scooting aside.

“Sara, hi.” Suvi made room, too, but Sara sandwiched herself between the two of them in a calculated move.

She glanced up to see Spender frowning at them from inside the doorway. “Thanks,” she said, then turned back to Suvi and Peebee. “So, this is the bot you said was giving your trouble yesterday?” she asked, hoping Peebee would pick up on the hint.

“I…” She could sense Peebee was going to give away the game, so she desperately flicked her gaze in Spender’s direction then back at her. “Yeah, here. Maybe you can figure it out.”

“Oh, Peebee, you didn’t tell me Sara was good with robotics,” said Suvi. Sara turned back to look like she was busy with the circuit board. “You’ll have to give me a few pointers some time.”

Sara smiled over at Suvi. “Sure!” When she glanced back at the doorway, Spender had slipped back out into the hall. “Oh thank God,” she whispered.

“Why was Spender following you?” Suvi asked.

Sara slid the circuit board back toward Peebee. “I don't know, but I get a weird feeling from him.”

“You should,” said Peebee, picking up the circuit board and turning it over. “He isn't nice.”

“So why is he sucking up to me?”

“You're the new girl,” said Suvi. She nudged Sara’s shoulder. “And you're interesting. He probably thinks he can get his claws into you before you learn about his wretched reputation.”

Sara frowned and ran a hand through her hair. “Well, maybe he’ll leave me alone once he realizes there’s nothing special about me.”

“Nonsense, you’re amazing!”

“Psh, you’re great.”

Both Suvi and Peebee had spoken at the same time. Sara looked between the two of them. “Well, if you say so.” She pulled out her work tablet and pulled up the class notes.  _ Weird. _

**Author's Note:**

> Got thoughts you wanted to share? Something you want to see? Leave it in a comment below :)


End file.
